Just a Step between Life and Death
by Mashetsu
Summary: Botan is the top ferry girl of the Spirit World. And she is because she has the hobby of looking at Enma's book for the deaths that will occur in a timelapse of a week. What will she do when one day she reads that Kazuma Kuwabara is going to be killed by Hiei? (Hiei/Botan)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Well, this story is my third Yu Yu Hakusho fic, but witten 6 years later the other two. First time in English (I hope it's not too horrible for you, but if there are expressions that burn your eyes, please tell me and I'll edit the chapters), and first Hiei/Botan. Yes, after reading like… 50 or more fics, I decided to make one myself, I just can't understand how I didn't notice the absolutely cuteness of this pairing before.  
The characters of Yu Yu Hakusho belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, as we all know.  
**

**Before you start reading, I must alert you that this fic is manga based, which end is quite different from the anime one. If you haven't read it, I would recommend you to read it from chapter 170. I have written more or less what happens, but it's always wonderful to see Togashi's drawings.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Just A Step between Life and Death**

 _ **Chapter 1: Do or die.**_

There are always parts of the soul that are hidden from people. Even if they are beloved people, like your dearest friends. Fragments of your personality, secret hobbies, things that you think that are too weird for your friends to comprehend. But there are people who show very little, compared to what they are. And that's Botan who I am talking about. What did Botan's friends know about her? She was a grim reaper with blue hair, she was a very good worker, she had blue hair, she was happy practically all the time and she loved to fly. But, what about her age? Or her location? What did she do on her free time?

The truth is Botan lives in an apartment destined to ferry girls in human world. There live also Ayame and Higaneshi, but, as all soul reapers have rooms in Spirit world, her companions use to stay in Spirit World more often than her. It was in that apartment where she first saw the pamphlets that announced specific courses for ferry girls. She went to all of those who implied interaction with the living humans. And that's how she became the best ferry girl, because, as she was able to affront danger and sometimes she had to mingle between the crowds of humans, she comprehended more than anyone else in the ferry girl gang the feelings of the humans when they died. And that was the reason why the souls that Botan brought to the doors of Justice where the happiest and calmest of them all. Those pamphlets also made her a specialist healer of white magic, spiritual detective's assistant and team trainer.

Time had passed since Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei went to the Demon World. It seemed to Botan that all those funny things that had passed with those guys had died. She was the Grim Reaper, her job was to send the souls through the river Styx, and that was all. But when Yusuke had died by mistake, her afterlife changed with his. She didn't only have to send off souls, she was Spiritual Detective's Assistant. And with that auxiliary job, she had made human friends, and also demon friends. It was fun because those guys had different personalities and they always had quarrels, and the girls were fun to be with. She loved them so much. But then Yusuke had to turn himself into a demon and depart to demon world. There was a massive tournament which decided the new king of all demon world and after that, all the conflicts between demon world and human world were banished, so there was no meaning for a spiritual detective, and neither his assistant.

It was weird how she felt. She knew that one day she would not see them again. After all, as the human souls she ferried, their meetings were very short. She shouldn't make special links with them… but, even if she didn't have plans to, she just couldn't resist to form them with those guys. And the return to her sole ferry girl life and not seeing them saddened her.

As a ferry girl, every evening she had to report to Prince Koenma the success of her job (if all the souls had been sent to the Doors of Justice or if some soul was resisting and needed support). On a one fateful day, at the hour of the Spirit World reports, a group of religious terrorists of the armed church of the true disciples kidnapped all the workers of Spirit World, Botan and Koenma included.

Luckily, the Special Defense Forces where not in the place of the kidnapping, and the captain went to see Yusuke and ask for his help.

As Koenma had changed a lot of thing between Spirit World, Human World and Demon World, these terrorist group, who were very traditional, demanded that all demons had to go back again to Demon World and close the barrier between the two worlds. If they didn't do that in 24 hours, they would destroy the Human World. Even if that was extreme, that was not an option for Koenma, he wouldn't give in. As for Botan, as a ferry girl she had the book of life and death of king Enma, where all the programmed deaths were mentioned. She had had the habit of looking at the deaths that were going to happen in a time lapse of a week since Toguro killed Genkai. It was to prepare herself to face the departing souls, but this habit was not accepted, because it could be dangerous for the order of the afterlife, so this was one of the things Botan never told a soul. But, this hobby made her to know beforehand that that night was not different from others. There wasn't going to be any massacre, neither in Human World, nor Spirit World not Human World. Just the normal number of deaths of everyday, and just one that was more important to her, but she knew that it had nothing to do with that terrorism act.

She had been tied up for a while since the entrance of the terrorists. She was calm for what she had to be. She was in the center of a circle formed by her colleagues. They were panicked. Then she sensed someone pressing with their finger her back. When she turned her head, she saw Yusuke in the sewer hole. He took her and brought her down. They were all in a folding ladder. There stood her guys. She smiled happily. Then Kuwabara untied her.

'Hi guys. We are all sit here and the terrorists are circling us.' She informed them. They nodded as if they had known it all along. 'Oh, you know already.' She saw Hiei some steps below and thought about his jagan. 'Of course.' She whispered.

'Aren't you frightened?' Kuwabara asked a little impressed.

'What? Oh! Of course! It's pretty stressful!' She laughed a little hysterically. 'If it didn't seem so it's because I was so happy to see you again!' She continued cheerily.

'Yes, it's nice to see you.' Yusuke told her with a sweet smile. She smiled brightly at him.

'Didn't we need to hurry?' Asked Hiei a little bored of the situation.

Yusuke nodded and jumped outside the hole. Kuwabara continued, then Kurama, who was a little below her, made her go a little to the side and he went up too. The last one was Hiei, and when he passed by her side she tried to pull herself more to the side, to not touch him, but he himself stepped on the right places to keep their distance.

'Stay here for a while.' He whispered when his head was by her level. She nodded quite surprised and he jumped out of the hole.

She saw from below how the boys knocked out all the terrorists and then she climbed the stairs and helped her coworkers to set them free from the strings.

The chaos interrupted her thoughts when the people started to run hysterically because of the canyon that was supposed to destroy the human world. And then Yusuke told everybody to leave Spirit World. He was going to choose the button that would decide their fate. There were three buttons. One option was to self-destruct, other to fire Sarayashiki and the last one, to stop the canyon. Botan, to calm them down, decided to ferry the demons who work there to a safe place in the Human World (not Sarayashiki). She made some travels. The other ferry girls were doing the same thing. She saw Kurama and Kuwabara's souls going back to human world. There, they took a car with the girls and drove far from their city. Each time she flew back to Spirit World, she saw Yusuke sitting in front of the buttons. She supported him silently.

The last time she got there, though, Spirit World was already empty, well, almost. There were four souls there apart from her. Yusuke was in the same place as before, and Puu was there, with the face of Genkai. 'Yes… I'll have to take her here later…' She said to herself. She had flown with her once already, and that time she took her death very badly. But this time she was prepared. And Genkai was what Yusuke truly needed to make the good choice.

Then she looked to the big stone that was in the other side of the room. Two figures stood there hidden to give Yusuke reassurance. One of them was Koenma, the one that had caused all this ruckus because of his decisions. He was the one who had made Yusuke Spiritual Detective and the one who didn't want to kill him when he knew that he was a demon. Also, he was the man who saved the demons from his father, king Enma, and gave them the freedom they deserved. Next to him though, was a person Botan didn't think that would be there. There stood Hiei. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed. Then Botan felt happy. She had sometimes doubted him because of that carefree façade that he put himself, but then she felt that now she comprehended him. He really cared for Yusuke. He really thought they were his friends. But as his entire life he had been a cruel thief and wanted to be a powerful demon, he thought that he didn't deserve them, or stay by their side. Even though, now he was putting his life on Yusuke's hands. And that fact brought Botan so many feelings that she wanted to cry of happiness and sadness at the same time.

Yusuke pressed the button. She didn't see which one was. She then felt her nervousness possess take part of her body. Some seconds passed. Nothing. A minute. And Yusuke's laugh.

'She's a goddess!'He shouted.

'Puu?' Puu asked.

So, Genkai was not there anymore. Time to work for Botan.

She glanced at the hidden ones. Koenma sighed out of relief and Hiei smiled closing his eyes. She smiled too. She summoned her oar and in the moment she jumped into the sky to fly to Genkai's temple, she could have sworn that she saw his crimson eyes looking at her.

'She's a goddess!' Yusuke shouted.

'Puu?' Puu asked.

'Oh Puu, I love her so much. Wait, weren't you the old granny?' He asked confused.

'Puu…'

'Oh well…' He patted his head with a smile. Somehow, he understood. 'I did it well!' He said grinning.

Koenma was now a little uncomfortable. He was next to Hiei. He had noticed Botan there a moment ago, and saw the look in Hiei's eyes when he looked at her. It seemed that he didn't understand why she was there, why she hadn't flown to a safe place. But Koenma knew that it was for the same reason Hiei had stayed there.

'Hiei… maybe I shouldn't tell you this but, Botan has left to take Genkai. She has just died.'

'So this was finally her hour.' He commented.

'Are you going to wait for them?' He asked casually.

'No.' He incorporated himself and separated from the rock.

'So are you returning to the patrol?' Koenma asked.

'What else could I do?' he shrugged while walking away from him.

Koenma sighed while watching his back.

Then Yusuke jumped to Hiei and hugged him.

'Hiei! I got the correct option!' He grinned in his shoulders.

'Yes, I know.' He said stoically while trying to separate Yusuke from him. 'Let go of me, you idiot!' Yusuke laughed but when Hiei began to give him kicks he released him.

'Why didn't you go back?' Yusuke asked seriously.

'Whatever.' Hiei muttered looking away and continuing his way.

'You'll come to visit us from time to time, right?' Yusuke asked again. He was truly happy. And now Hiei would never be able to scape from him.

'Who knows.' He muttered again and flew.

'HIEI! NOW I'M A REALLY GOOD NOODLES COOK!' He shouted.

Yusuke laughed a little more. Then saw Koenma who was looking at him with his calm visage.

'Hey Koenma, aren't you satisfied with your Spiritual Detective?' He asked mockingly.

'Yes, Yusuke. You have never let me down. Your stupidity is something people should learn about.' He said serious.

'Mmhh… are you mocking me? Well, it doesn't matter. Too bad I'm no longer in your charge.'

Koenma smiled.

'Yes, too bad.' He thought for a while and then asked. 'But, I will demand you one last thing.'

'One last thing?' He looked at him disbelieving. 'I have saved the three worlds and you are asking me more jobs to do? One favor is ok, but this may be too much.' He continued grinning. 'I don't know why, but I think this will not be the last favor I'll do for you.' He smiled. So he had accepted this new task.

'I think the same.' Yusuke fell to the floor. 'But this task is something only you can do.' Yusuke looked at him curious. 'Follow me, Yusuke.'

Botan arrived to Genkai's temple. Genkai's body was sitting on the living room table with her teacup in front of her. She looked as if she had fallen asleep there. She was smiling peacefully. 'A good way to die', she thought.

When she searched for her soul, she found it floating in the garden, looking at the bamboo fountain. Her soul looked 50 years younger.

'Oh, hello Botan.' The old lady greeted her.

'Goodnight, Genkai.' She told her.

'I'm happy it's you again the one who has come to bring me there.' The old lady's soul told her.

Botan nodded and materialized her oar.

'Time to go, then.' Genkai said to herself. She jumped into the oar.

They flew through the sky, but Botan didn't want to bring her directly to Spirit World, so she brought her to Sarayashiki to let her take a last look on the group. They had already returned to the city, and they were going to the convenience store to buy drinks to celebrate Yusuke's success, even if Yusuke was still in coma.

'These guys are good.' She said proud of them. 'I wonder where the idiot of Yusuke is.'

Botan looked at the group. He wasn't there, indeed. 'Well, maybe he wants to say goodbye himself.' She smiled to the old woman.

'That idiot.'

When they arrived to Spirit World, the workers were reinstalling themselves. They went to the front doors of the palace and Botan knocked at the door.

'Botan. I know you are worried.'

'Worried about what?' The soul gave her a knowing look about how quiet she had been. 'It's just that I'm sad.' Botan looked at the door.

'I know it's not only that.' Botan looked at her surprised. 'Botan, you are a tough girl. And yes, you have your duty as ferry girl, but it's clear as the day that you love those guys.' Botan furrowed her eyebrows. 'Don't worry. I know they love you as much as you love them, so, it's not as if you won't see them again until their death.'

Botan turned her head to her.

'Really…?'

'Sure.' She said smiling and pinching her cheek.

The door was opened and they walked to Koenma's desk.

'Botan, I want that tomorrow you go to my burial. Feel yourself part of the group, because you are. And make them want to be with you all of their lives, so, smile. Your smile has always been their strength.'

Botan looked at the old woman with teary eyes. She was overwhelmed with the deep emotions that maybe she, as the Death, shouldn't be feeling. But she was happy. Happy to be considered part of that group. Part of a group of friends.

Genkai went to speak with Koenma and her soul was declared to go to the heavens. When Genkai was in front of the Justice Doors, she heard a shout.

'GRAAAANNYYYYYY!' It was Yusuke. He was running from no one knows where to where she was standing.

'Don't you shout, stupid!' The woman said.

'But, you couldn't leave without saying goodbye to me!' Yusuke told her.

Genkai looked at his cheery face.

'Goodbye.' And she opened the door.

Yusuke's face fell.

'What? That's all? I'm your disciple!' He was disappointed.

She looked back.

'Yes! And you're too happy that I am dead!' The woman told him angry.

Yusuke smiled.

'I'm sad. I don't know what I will do without you. What if the world is in crisis and you don't possess Puu? What if I do the wrong choice?'

'Yusuke. When I did that it was because you were acting like a child. You know you can overcome anything. You just have to trust in yourself. And protect your loved ones before they're practically dead. You have to react before. But all the choices you have made, even if they were made from the stupidest ideas, they have been right, so, just do what you always do. And, if you doubt, imagine I'm kicking your butt or ask Keiko to do so.'

Yusuke laughed.

'Ok granny. I'll miss you. But I'm happy for you. Rest well.'

'Oh, and take care of all your friends, you know distance can sometimes be dangerous.'

'I know.' He said seriously. He knew what she meant by that.

'Goodbye Yusuke.' She told as she walked the path to heavens.

Yusuke turned her back, raised his hand and walked the other way.

'Bye.'

Botan flew to her apartment and stretched on the bed. It had been a long day. So many things happened. She was confused. She was happy because she had seen her friends and sad because Genkai left, but happy again for the encouragement she received from Genkai.

She took her Enma's book and flipped it to the deaths of that week. And, what she saw made her heart stop, well, if she had had a heart. She would have sworn that she saw Kuwabara's orange hair. She stopped on Monday. And flipped the pages through the 40 deaths more or less of each day until she arrived to the Sunday's deaths. There, she saw Kuwabara's photo and below it, his death hour.

Kazuma Kuwabara:

Age: 17 years old

Time of death: 23:56 H

Cause of death: Killed by Hiei Jaganshi.

 **So, this is the first chapter. I don't know if the next ones will be as long as this one, but, first I begin writing them, I'd like to know what you think of it, so, write me a review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Step between Life and Death**

 _ **Chapter 2: To miss someone.**_

When Botan woke up it was already midday. The day before had been a pretty long day and she had needed to rest well. As she woke up late, she contacted Koenma and her boss let her postpone half of the job for that day. So, after eating lunch, Botan transformed into her spiritual form, materialized her oar and went to find the newest souls of that day. Luckily most of them were easy to take to Spirit World, so she could finish the work at time for the report to Koenma.

'Good evening, sir' Botan greeted him after entering to his office.

'Hi, Botan, how was your day?' He asked immersed in papers.

'Good, mister. Thank you. And yours?' Botan said cheerily.

'A little tiring, but it's understandable.' He looked at her happy face, or, more precisely, the fake happy face she was putting. 'Have you finished today's work?'

'Yes sir. As today was half of the work, tomorrow I'll work more.' She told him decided.

'That's my girl.' He smiled. 'Have you seen Yusuke already?' He asked.

'No, sir.' She answered a little taken aback. 'But I'll be going now to Genkai's funeral.'

'Ok, have a nice time.' Koenma told her to dismiss her.

She had found him to act a little strange, but she didn't think too much about it. She flew to her apartment, adjusted herself into her human body and took the train to go to the village next to Genkai's temple.

It was late evening but there was still some time till twilight. When she arrived to the cemetery all of her friends were there, well, except Yusuke and Hiei. She supposed Yusuke arrived late and well, she didn't think that she would see Hiei there. She supposed Kurama and the rest had been the ones to alert the death of the old lady and to prepare the funeral. Botan stood in front of the tomb, lighted an incense stick and prayed for her soul. She knew she was in heavens, but praying for her was the way to remember her in her heart.

When she retired, Shizuru gave her a hug.

'I'm ok, Shizuru, thanks. It's just that… I'll miss her.' Botan smiled a little.

'I know. We'll all miss her.' She brushed her head.

'But, you know? This time she was in peace. She was happy.'

Shizuru smiled to her friend.

They saw as Kuwabara and Kurama brought flowers to the tomb. They were talking about their futures at the university and that kind of stuff. Botan somehow felt a little off.

Then Yusuke finally came, but he didn't bring anything but his smile.

'The hell, you didn't even bring any flowers?' Kuwabara asked him a little angry.

'Say what? My smile is good enough.' He answered.

Maybe for his friends he was dumb, but Botan knew it was true. He had said goodbye to her, Koenma told her, but he didn't want to think that he would never hear to her voice again. So, he didn't bring her flowers, because she was still alive for him, and as long as he brought his smile, he would hear the voice of her teacher and friend.

* * *

When Hiei arrived that morning to Mukuro's centipede, his coworkers didn't show any kind of interest in him, they didn't greet him either. But in demon world there weren't much polite people.

So, after saving the three worlds, Hiei began his day with the eternal boring patrolling to search for the stupid humans who had lost themselves into demon world. And no, he wasn't thrilled by it.  
The truth is that he became to wonder if it was making sense for him to stay there, to stay as Mukuro's second and do a job that he was bored to do. But, what else could he do? Fight was what he lived for now. Nothing more. He knew his sister. He had his pearl. And the only person in demon world who truly acknowledged him and had some kind of sympathy towards him was his boss, Mukuro. So, yeah, it probably was the best place he could be.

After the patrol, he was called to visit Mukuro in her chambers. As he came in, he saw her as she usually received him: lying on her bed.

'Hello, Hiei. How was yesterday's mission?' She asked with a smile. And that was one of the few polite people in demon world. She was nice.

He shrugged his shoulders.

'Easy.' He said.

'But they needed you.'

'I guess Yusuke called me to annoy me. Just used me for the jagan.'

'But, did you have a nice time?' She asked again.

He looked at her defiantly. 'Nice or not, today I've had double work to do with the stupid humans.'

Mukuro laughed a bit.

'Oh Hiei, I'm so jealous of them. I think that you will leave this in the moment you have a good excuse.'

He looked at her strangely. Maybe in the deepest of his mind that option had roamed for some time. 'I'm just wasting time until the next tournament.' He said.

'Yeah, yeah.' She nodded mockingly.

Hiei took that as the correct time to leave the room.

* * *

After a little time, Shizuru came out with an envelope. It was Genkai's will. It named all the guys of the group. Botan looked at her surprised. Her name was also among them. So, that's what she meant her making her to come. She smiled to herself.

As the will told them to take for them her temple and lands, they took the car and went there.

'As far as the eye can see.' Shizuru said. So that was the extension of the lands. It was wide…

They admired the nature of the place, the freedom and calmness. Then Yusuke decided that what was better to do was to leave it as it was. And don't damage it. After all, it was too big for them. And lately it had been a good hideout for demons.

They went through a path that leaded them to the seaside. It was sunset. The orange sun was reflected in the sea, and illuminated them from the horizon. It was beautiful.

Botan, at the sight of it, decided that she had to be the happy Botan, they deserved it.

'I've never seen the ocean before! It's so beautiful!' Yukina said amused. Botan looked at her tenderly.

Then she broke into run to the shoreline laughing. Yukina went with her running and screaming of happiness.  
Kuwabara was saying stupid things again about her feelings for Yukina. Botan went to gossip with the Kuwabara siblings as Yukina was talking with Keiko. Shizuru suggested to stay the night there, immediately after Kuwabara was too happy about the idea that he was saying that it could be inappropriate. Botan laughed at that. Kuwabara was a really nice and happy guy.

The friends were reunited in a circle while Yusuke was throwing stones to the sea.

Keiko asked which button he chose, but he didn't want to answer. Then it was when Kuwabara told them secretly that Yusuke told him that the button he chose was the blue button, because blue was Keiko's favorite color, and after that, he mentioned that ' _if they've got their gods, he has his goddess_.'

Keiko was at first surprised and then embarrassed. She had a really cute face in that moment. And that made all the group of friends laughed. Yusuke and Keiko were so cute. Yukina, for her part, smiled, because she didn't understand what was going on, what Yusuke meant for his goddess and the look on Keiko's face. If there had been a joke, she didn't get it.

Then, Keiko stood up, took off her sandals and jumped to Yusuke. They went to the sea, jumped there and laughed. Shizuru told the others that indeed, that night they were going to sleep there, and then, they joined Keiko and Yusuke.

* * *

It was a calm night in the demon world. And it was warm. Somehow, after returning from human world, Hiei found demon world's air suffocating, and more inside of the rooms of the centipede, so he decided to spend the night on top of a tree. There he could take a look of the stopped centipede while he could sleep with the soft and warm air that passed through the trees.

He tried to sleep. But there were some thoughts messing with his head. One was the question he was making himself as why he had stayed in Spirit World until Yusuke pressed the button. Another, the longing he felt for the human world, specially, for the group of friends and sister that he, for his pride, was not meant to be with anymore. And the last one, and the most disturbing one, the face of Botan. It had been a long time since he saw her. He had always considered her secretly a professional in her work. She was top ferry girl, she knew a lot of healing arts, and that was shown to him the first time they met, and she was not a weak girl, she knew how to defend herself. With the metal bait or with her oar, or with her anger. It was difficult to beat her, even if she was not a fighter like him. But what was making him so pensive was the way she acted the day before. She looked extremely calm, and it gave him security (although he wouldn't recognize it), she shared her protection to weaker souls, and then, when he saw her when Yusuke was about to do his job… she was giving all her support to him, and when her eyes met his, he recognized the understanding in them. Could it be… that she had seen through him? But if she did, he wondered what she was thinking, because he felt as if he didn't understand himself anymore.

So, in a part of his mind, he was hopping to hear another call from those guys making him to go to human world.

* * *

After eating dinner, they set a little camp in the sand. It wasn't cold, so they had just to spread out some blankets.

Kuwabara had wanted to lie down next to Yukina, but Botan and Shizuru lied down there before him. Botan, interiorly, asked herself if it was good to do that. After all, maybe he would die in a week… She knew Kuwabara wouldn't do anything Yukina didn't want to, and if that made him happy… maybe it wasn't too bad… After all…

Botan stopped her thoughts. She didn't want to think about the death of one of her friends. It was not the time. Her friends were all too happy, and she had to be happy. After all, that information wasn't meant to be known by her.

After some time, when the still awaken could hear Kuwabara's snores, Yukina pocked Botan.

'Botan… I was asking myself… before, when, you know, Yusuke and Keiko did that…'

'Did what?' Asked Botan surprised, turning her face to Yukina.

Yukina looked at her as if she didn't know what to say.

'Well, somehow… locking their lips…?' She asked.

'Ah!' She exclaimed surprised. 'A kiss!' She asked softly.

Yukina looked at her wide eyed.

'I guess… What's its meaning?' She asked impatient.

Botan smiled tenderly. And began to wonder.

'Well, that's done when two people love each other.' Botan saw the frown in Yukina's face. 'But not love as friendship love, or love for the parents, or for people you admire. It's for a person that you love with all your soul, a person that completes you, that makes you feel safe and complete, but at the same time nervous and insecure. It must be a person such important to you that you could give anything to and do anything for. And a kiss is a way to show them that.' Botan explained. She had never lived a love, but, as she knew lots of lives, she knew what it meant. She had read about it and had seen it.

Yukina looked at her amused.

'And how do you know who is that person?'

Botan wondered.

'Well, I'm not sure. But for what I've read, your heart aches when you think of that person, or when you see him, and you get nervous and want to be perfect by his side.' She told her while thinking.

Yukina sighed.

'Since time ago, I believed that I couldn't love anyone, because I was a koorime, and I believed that my heart was made of ice. But then, I thought about my mother. She gave birth to a boy, so she had to love a man. And that made me think that I could love someone.'

Botan smiled at her.

'Of course you can. And you know one thing? You don't have to understand love before you start loving someone. So yeah, Yusuke and Keiko have loved each other since a long time ago, but they were always embarrassed to acknowledge, I suppose this time they couldn't hold it anymore.' She said with a wide smile, remembering old times when Keiko was jealous of her.

'I… when I saw them kissing… I thought that it would be nice…' Yukina murmured looking down. ' I thought about Kazuma…' Botan looked at her surprised. Could it be that Yukina was beginning to feel something for Kuwabara? ' But I think it would be very strange and awkward.' She recognized after all.

'It's normal, Yukina. Anyone would be. And if you're beginning to feel this way for him, it's normal you feel weird about it.' Yukina gave her an impatient look. 'I know you want to experience love, but don't be so eager, girl. Calm down. It would be better to wait till you find your true feelings. You don't have to rush things.' Botan advised her. She couldn't believe she was giving love counsel to someone.

The koorime smiled at her more at ease. 'Thanks Botan. I'll keep it in mind.' Then she closed her eyes.

'Goodnight.' Botan told her in a whisper.

Botan looked sadly at her. She wanted to love Kuwabara because she now knew what love was about, so now Kuwabara's words had another meaning, a meaning that she started wondering if she felt the same. But, if she fell for him… and they became a couple… and all of this happened before a week… Hiei might find out about it, and Kuwabara would be dead man and all of her friends heartbroken.

She felt stressed and tired. She closed her eyes to try to sleep but then sensed someone's hand on her shoulder. It was Yusuke.

'Can I speak to you a little?' He asked.

Botan stood up and they went a little apart from the sleeping group.

'What is it Yusuke?'

'I've brought you something.' He said while searching in his pockets.

She looked at him surprised. 'For me? Shouldn't it be for Keiko?'

'You jealous?' He asked grinning. She knocked him in the head.

'Of course not, idiot!' She changed her annoyed face for the wondering one from before. 'But why for?'

He gave her a little package. When she opened it she saw a pink pendant that looked like a little bottle of perfume. She took it from the string and looked at it. It gleamed magically.

'It's beautiful…'

Yusuke smiled fondly at her.

'It was a long time since I saw you for the last time, well, before yesterday. And when I saw you there, I understood how much I missed you.' He was looking at the sea, dead serious.

Botan looked at him with a smirk on her face. She was trying to hide a wide smile. She poked him on the side with her elbow.

'Come'on Yusuke, don't say such embarrassing things.'

He laughed at her. 'I can't help it. You're one of my most favorite women.' He hugged her with one arm and she rested her head in his shoulder.

'Look' Yusuke told her signaling the pendant. 'This liquid is the water of friendship. So, this way we'll always be friends, ok?' She nodded with her head. 'You don't have to feel apart from the group, because without you, the group could have never been formed.' She thought about all of their adventures and noticed that it was true. 'And it's not just because of your work.' It was really sweet of him, considering he didn't say beautiful words.

Botan looked at the pendant. She was smiling but her eyes were watering. Yusuke noticed this and rubbed her arms.

'Oh, and you have to come to my stall. I'm sure you're gonna love my ramen.'

Botan snorted and felt as her tears run down her face. Yusuke circled her with his other arm and soothed her resting his head on hers. Botan grabbed firmly the pendant in her arms and let her best friend to calm her.

* * *

Apart from Botan and Yusuke, there were only two of the group of friends that were awake. Kurama was sit crosslegged looking between his two friends to the moonlight, that made him remember Hiei, and wondered what was he doing at the moment.  
Shizuru sensed Kurama's sitting position and sit up a little. He looked at the back of the man who was looking at the night sky and then she noticed Yusuke and Botan hugging. Botan was shaking a little.

'Botan…' She whispered with concern.

Kurama looked back at Shizuru and gave her a little smile.

'Don't worry. I'm sure Yusuke will cheer her up.'

Shizuru sighed and went to sleep. After some minutes Kurama did so too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi thereI wanted to thank you for your support! The reviews and you following my story makes me really happy and motivated :)**

 **I wanted to add that, yeah, this is a Hiei/Botan. For now there hasn't been a lot of interaction between, but I promise that in the next chapter they'll finally meet up. And well, there are other pairings, like Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina and a slight Kurama/Shizuru. But one of the topics that I want to talk about is Friendship. I think friendship is one of the most beautiful things and the friendship bonds in this series are really unique. So, I'll keep trying to make their friendship evident.**

 **Well, hope you enjoy this third chapter!**

 **Just A Step between Life and Death**

 _ **Chapter 3: Taking notice.**_

Botan was the first one to wake up that morning. Yukina was sleeping peacefully next to hers. Her angel sleeping face reminded Botan of Hiei's, and, again, the thought of what was supposed to happen that week brought her uneasiness. Botan was confused. She didn't really believe Hiei would do something as killing Kuwabara, but the Book of Enma was never mistaken. Well, except one in a million cases. But that case had happened not so long ago, with Yusuke's death. The job that brought Botan a new life. The life that she was seeking for.

But thinking realistically, Hiei was in Demon World. He hadn't come to visit them even after Genkai's death, so, why would he come in a week? Maybe all what Botan had to do was to try by all matters that Hiei stayed in Demon World. But she had no power in that matter. She was just a Spirit World worker.

Before everybody else woke up, she stood up, grabbed her things, put on the pendant Yusuke gave her the night before, and went to the train station, to let her human body rest at the ferry girl's apartment.

After transforming into her spirit form, she looked at Enma's book for five days from then, and there it was, again, like a bad premonition, Kuwabara's photo and the announce of his death.

She closed her eyes and turned the pages to the actual day, where the first death of the day was announced. It was the soul of a newborn. He had died just after being born. She flew to the hospital and there it was, in a hospital room, the parents grieving for the death of their son. It was so sad, after all that time wondering about what would be its face, its smile and its laugh, who of their parents did he most look alike to, and all that eagerness to turn into grieve. Botan saw the soul of the baby. It was floating above their parents. Making circles above their heads. He wasn't sad because he couldn't be, but he wanted to be with them. Because the only think that that soul knew was his mother. Botan, heartbroken by the sight, grabbed the baby's soul by the armpits and put him on her oar. Then took off and they were flying in the sky.

Just before she was going to trespass the limit between Human World and Spirit World, a huge flying demon appeared before her and stopped her path. It was horrible. He had the head as big as half of his body, with huge eyes, hair surging from everywhere from his body and a pair of eagle wings.

'Hello there, beauty.' He greeted her, caressing his hair.

'Uh… me?' She asked confused and not in a good mood.

'Yes, of course. Which other fairy do you see here in the sky?' The demon asked her seductively.

'Aahm… I don't know what your intentions are… but I'm a ferry girl, from Spirit World. Not a demon. So… you shouldn't be interested in me.' She looked at him with a weird face. 'Now, if you excuse me…' But when she was going to pass by his side, the demon took her arm and forced her to look at him.

'Pretty girl, I don't care what you are. I just want you to enjoy some time with me.' He said again cockily.

'Thanks, but I have work to do…' She said trying to free from him.

'But you look so sad…' He said taking her waist and approaching his face to hers.

Botan, scared, materialized her bat and hit him right in the arm. When the demon let her go because of the hurt, she flew at the speed of light to Spirit World. Her heart was racing like crazy, well, if you could call it a heart. There, she grabbed the baby's soul and brought it to the Palace of the Final Judgement. An ogre took him and she left to take the next soul.

Four souls after that one, after delivering the fifth one and in the travel to the sixth soul of the day, another demon came to her. She was flying like in a highness of a person's height, because she was searching for a soul of a beggar in a park. And it was when she was searching from bench to bench that she took notice of the demon. This one was an attractive male demon that stopped her with his hypnosis powerful eyes. He was tall, he was wearing something similar to traditional Chinese clothes and a white bandanna covering his head. His eyes were white, and just the sight of them paralyzed Botan's body. She frowned and looked at the man.

He was walking slowly towards her, with his eyes open full of curiosity and wonder.

'I don't understand…' the demon said. 'All of my life I thought that I only deserved strong demon women, but then, this morning I felt your presence like an arrow that crossed my core and before I knew it, I was in Human World with the most precious thing I have ever seen.'

The demon caressed Botan's cheek. Botan blushed heavily. Really, what was happening?

'What's your name?' The demon asked gently.

'…Botan' She whispered nervous.

'Oh' He smiled. 'I'm sorry if I have scared you. I didn't mean it.' He said. Then he turned his head to a side. 'Would you make me the honor to accompany me through a little walk in Human World? I'd like to know a little more of its wonders.'

Botan found that demon really nice, and thought that he didn't deserve a kick from her bit. 'I… have work to do…' She said blushing.

'I'll wait for when you finish, then, Botan.' He said as pushed her hair behind her ear. 'I'll find you.'

Then he turned on his heels, and in the moment his eyes were not on her, she fell to her knees. Botan let out a breath and looked at the ground with open eyes. Yes, he had been nice, but he was incredibly creepy.

The day went by, she had to ferry 56 souls that day. It was a normal quantity of souls, but what was not normal, was the dealings she had to do with the demons. Really, what was happening? It had never occurred before. It was possible that it was demon's mating season, but really, did they all have to go towards her? It was deeply disturbing. She was not a demon, for god's sake! And she was not alive, either. Somehow she managed to escape from them. The touchy ones she managed with her bat, as they were normally C class demons, so they weren't that strong, but the main problem was with the B and A demons… or maybe there were some S demons? Those demons were the scariest, and the most intelligent. So, they had introduced themselves to her that day and left, but she was sure that maybe the following day or the other, they would attack her, seriously, and they would not act as gently as they had, and no bats would make a thing against them.

So, yeah, she was nervous.

When she finished she rapidly went to Spirit World to make her report. When it was her turn, she entered Koenma's office and closed the gates behind him.

'Oh, hi Botan, how was the day?' he asked.

'Exhausting!' She exclaimed. Koenma looked surprised at her. Yes, Botan was bubbly and vivacious, but she didn't use to complain about her job.

'What happened? Some rebel souls?'

'No!' She answered. 'If only was that…' She put her hand on her forehead. 'You see, Prince Koenma, this was the most strange day of my life. There were a bunch of demons going after me and…'

'Wait! Going after you? Did they hurt you? Why did they want to kill you?' Koenma asked worried.

'Oh, no! This is the weird thing… I think they were trying to…' She was looking at her hands and took little glances at Koenma full of embarrassment. '…seduce me? Mate with me…?'

Koenma looked at her with his eyes opened as oranges.

'I…I know! It is so bizarre!' Botan said making weird signs with her hands. 'At first I thought that it was just a thing of a demon… but maybe 20 demons have come to creep me out!' She told him. 'I could take down some with the bat, but, Prince Koenma, I'm scared… today some A class demons introduced themselves to me and… well, they didn't give me the greatness of impressions…'

Koenma looked at her frowning and thinking deeply.

'I have no idea of what's happening. For what I know, demon's matting season is in spring… and we are in autumn…'

Botan looked at him demandingly.

'I know. I can't let you alone.' He told her. 'I'll try to get Yusuke or some of the guys to keep an eye on you.'

At the sound of his words her eyes littered. She bowed to him.

'Thank you, my Lord.'

He looked at her interested.

'Also, it would be good if you put on a barrier on your apartment.' She nodded again. 'Then, what about the work with the souls?' He asked to change the subject.

'Oh, no problem. All of them delivered successfully.' She grinned.

The toddler smiled with his eyes. She was going to exit the room when another thought crossed her mind.

'Lord Koenma? I was wondering…' She frowned. 'What has happened with Hiei's punishments?'

'He's free now.' He didn't show it, but Botan's question had made him start to wonder. 'With his collaboration with Yusuke, he has helped us more than needed, actually.' He sentenced serious.

She moved her eyes wondering.

'So… there is no reason for him to return from Demon World? No job set for him?' She asked. She wanted to make sure he would stay the entire week there, still and quiet, so no drama happened between him and Kuwabara.

'Do you want him?' Koenma asked. Botan jumped surprised.

'Excuse me?' She asked not sure of what she heard.

'You want him here?' Koenma asked slower this time. He was looking deeply at her changing expressions.

She did a funny face.

'Ehm… me? What? No! I mean… well, I just thought that maybe he feels alone there?' Oh man, she was sucking with her words. 'You know, you were there, with the button and all that deal…'

He was grinning, she could tell. Even if the pacifier didn't let her see his mouth she knew. She knew him too well. And she didn't like it.

'Wait! But it's not the way you're thinking! Not that meaning! No! No!' She said while gesticulating with her arms. 'I was just asking because he formed part of the group I was taking care off. Nothing more! Oh, Lord Koenma, don't look me with that face!' She began to turn furious. 'It's not like that! For me, he can root in the stupid trees of Demon World! I don't care!' She looked flustered at him. Then signaled at him. And by the abrupt gesture, the pendant Yusuke gave her was visible to Koenma. 'Don't you dare bringing him! He has to stay in Makai! ' She shouted. He looked still at her. She growled and opened the door furiously. 'I hate you, Lord Koenma!' And she slammed the door.

He looked at the door and chucked. 'Well, at least, she keeps the honorifics.' He laughed harder remembering Botan's face just a moment ago and then took notice of the pendant. 'Good job, Yusuke.'

Koenma grinned in his chair and unhanged the phone.

* * *

Hiei was walking through the corridors of the centipede towards his room. It had been another boring day dealing with lost humans. He sighed from the disgust that the job provoked him and shortly after one of Mukuro's men called to him.

'Hiei! You have a call from the Demon King.' He announced him.

He was a little surprised and he could do nothing but remember the 'Button Day'. It was just two days ago. What could have happened now?

He went to the phone chamber and found the phone unhanged on the table. He took it and put it on his ear.

'Hello?' He asked.

'Hi. Hiei again, right?' The carefree voice of Enki greeted him. 'Today Yusuke has phoned me and has asked for your help. He said that you would refuse to do it, so that's why I'm ordering you.' He said funny.

Hiei groaned.

'What is it?' He asked teeth gnashing.

'Well, he told me that a friend of yours, Botan was the name, was being assaulted by different kinds of demons. I have no idea of what some demons could want of a ferry girl, but it seems that she was having a hard time dealing with them.'

Hiei sighed.

'And why on earth it's me who has to go there? Yusuke, Kurama or even Kuwabara could take care of some random demons.' He said tired. He didn't smash the phone just because he was talking to the king.

'Well, Yusuke said that it happened during all Botan's day, and all of these three guys have work and studies that they have to take care of.' Enki explained amused.

'I also do have one. Don't you remember?' Hiei retorted angrily.

'Yes. But as it was me who gave you the job, it's me again who tells you to go to Human World and help the poor girl till the problem is solved.' Enki said with a smile.

He was a good man. Yusuke was a friend of his. And he had found very funny to annoy the grumpy Hiei, who, deep inside, he knew, was a good man. He knew that he was refusing because of a mix of pride and honor, but the truth was that he was tired of the patrol and he wanted to have a change of air. Enki sensed it in the tone of his voice. And now it was even more obvious, since it was only two days ago that Hiei had gone and seen his friends, so, the feeling of being in their company was very fresh in his mind.

Hiei groaned. 'I'll talk to Mukuro. She'll phone you. I don't think this will make her very happy.' He said annoyed and hanged up the phone.

* * *

When Botan left Reikai, she was grabbing her oar with all the strength she had. She had a fixed destination: her apartment. She had to fly as fast as she could, get inside and put on the anti-demon barrier.

She was annoyed with Koenma. But, above all, she was scared to death. She was afraid that the bunch of demons she had met that day would appear again, take her… and who knows what more they would do to her. So her eyes were fixed in her apartment, and she flew as the crow flies toward there. Halfway, the hair on her neck began to bristle. She sensed it. She sensed them. Their power. Their eyes looking at her back. All those demons were looking straight at her, they were approaching. And they were letting go all their spirit energy for her to notice. For her to notice their power. To impress her, and seduce her.

But really, that was not working at all. That was only making Botan to creep out and to scare her. But well, making her as scared that she couldn't move was another method some demons had thought about.

'Botan! Wait! We had a date!' She recognized the voice. It was the demon of the white eyes. She was about to turn her head, but then remembered that if she looked into his eyes, she'd be lost. So she closed her eyes and kept flying, with the demons following her.

At last Botan got into her apartment, let go of her oar and closed her eyes facing the window.

With her arms open, she began to recite a spell in the time of two seconds and instantly a dome of white energy was covering all the building of ferry girls apartments. Now she was safe. Inside the apartment the demons could not locate her, nor see her. It was as if she had disappeared completely.

Botan lied on the bed exhausted. She was safe. It had been another long day. Completely different from the day before. Remembering it, she took the pendant Yusuke gave her and smiled. It was beautiful. Its sparks were gentle and soothed her like a lullaby. It gave her a warm feeling, the feeling that Yusuke was thinking about her, that she had friends, and that she was loved by her friends. And as she was calm now, she fell asleep.

* * *

Hiei was walking a little nervous towards Mukuro's room. How could he say to her that he was leaving her command because he had to babysit a ferry girl? The situation was ridiculous. Even if he didn't enjoy his job, this new one was denigrating. Did Botan have to be so useless? How couldn't she deal with some demons? He massaged his temples in front of the doors of Mukuro's.

'Hiei, come in.' Her voice said.

He opened the door and entered. He looked at her rather menacing and sat down on an armchair.

'What did Enki want this time?' She asked nicely.

He sighed, turned a little his head and looked at her disapprovingly.

'He demanded me to babysit a ferry girl.' He told her as flat as his voice let him.

She looked at him a little surprised. It looked as if he wasn't being sincere. But well, he was her second in command. She understood his soul. And he couldn't keep a thing from her.

So she stood up and before Hiei could notice, Mukuro's hands where linked between them and resting against his chest.

Then a flood of moments played in Mukuro's head. She saw as the first time they met, Hiei was annoyed with that stupid spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi. And he had made a trap with his girlfriend. So, when he was searching for an open spiritual soul he could contact with to make him come to where he was so he could kill him, the first soul he found was hers, the blue-haired ferry girl. The plan went as planned, Yusuke and the girl came to the rescue of Keiko, and that's when he her using her white magic to keep the eye on Keiko's forehead closed, he was quite impressed, if he had to acknowledge. Yusuke defeated him. When he woke up, he was in Spirit World prison. He was annoyed. And then that girl came each day to ask him if he would help Yusuke in his job. Hadn't he tried to kill him? Wasn't he one of the most dangerous criminals of the Demon World? Why would that girl insist so much? Tired of her insistence, he finally accepted to help the detective, Kurama was there too. She was surprisingly happy because of the agreement. In that mission, he took notice of the resolution she showed with her bat in Human World as she was beating some demons, her agonic face when she was pursued with Keiko in the high school by the corrupted people under Suzaku's manipulation, and her fainted face covered in blood. Some days after, he found weird the happy and daring look she put on her face when she gave him a videotape. After giving the tape to Yusuke, he knew why she did that. She had known he was Yukina's sister. Why was she so annoying and mysterious at the same time? What did she want? Then the Dark Tournament came. She was always there, taking care of Yusuke and Kuwabara, and also the girls. He saw the friendship bond she made with her sister. He, somehow, envied her. She was always happy. Did she have in mind that they could die there? Why was she so infuriating? But, well, with her unconcern, his teammates were calmer. He was pissed when she entered into his room to play stupid human games, though. But then Genkai died, and he saw how she had to take care of her soul, she was deeply sad, but she did her work. After the tournament, when he thought he was free from her, although he was in the conditional, she turned up again. It was for rescuing Yusuke from some weaklings. She was nervous but full of optimism and belief in the useless spiritual gadgets. But he noticed the way she diverted the gaze when she wanted him to do something, it was as if she was scared of him, but he could tell it was not the case at all. And, even if it was ridiculous, he found himself obeying to her requests. After Genkai's plot was out, Koenma's new mission for the Spirit Detective was announced. He, again, saw the sadness in Botan's features when he told them that he would not take part in that mission. And just some weeks after, he found Yusuke stressed because the mess was too big for him, and Sensui had kidnapped Kuwabara, and well, he decided to help again. Then he saw the happy face she made when she noticed that he was coming along with Yusuke to help them with the hole problem. They separated from her at the entrance of the cave to where Sensui was waiting. After that day, some years passed, until two days ago, when he saw her again. Maybe it was the end of Spirit World and Human World but she was not scared. She believed in them. She brought him security somehow. And when he glanced at her for the last, he thought that she had just read his mind.

Mukuro, after the last thought, read in Hiei's the eagerness to see her.

Her hands where not on Hiei's chest anymore. Hiei's eyes opened. He hadn't noticed they had closed. And when he lifted his gaze, he saw Mukuro smiling at him.

'Go.' She said simply.

Hiei looked to the side and sighed.

'It's not what you think. She's just too different from what I am used to.' He excused himself. She was still looking at him. 'I don't know how much time I'll be off.' He told her trying to sound irritated.

'Don't bother.' Mukuro said kind of happy. 'I can deal with this stupid job without my second in command. And I told you that you are free to go whenever you wanted.'

He smirked and turned to the door.

'Next time, I'll win that damned tournament.'

When he was off, Mukuro was smirking.

'I wonder how did you managed to keep her from me last time.' She sighed. 'And the good excuse came to take him from me.' She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Step between Life and Death**

 _ **Chapter 4: Plan B.**_

It was early morning, the sun was just rising when Hiei trespassed the portal to Human World. He took off the bandana from his forehead and instantly after his evil eye was opened. Then he began his search for the spiritual guide. It was weird, he couldn't locate her. After some time searching for her, he could only spot a little amount of her spiritual energy. It looked like she was trying to hide herself. She did quite good, but it was still obvious the area where she was hiding in.

After knowing the area where she was located, he flew towards Kurama's apartment, he still needed to know some things. Even if it was too early, Kurama was already awake when he arrived. He was stretching himself.

Hiei opened the window without a warning, but Kurama had already sensed him presence. He just looked over him.

'Hi, Hiei. How's life?' He asked nonchalantly.

He just shrugged.

'What are you doing here? Another quarrel with Mukuro?' he asked funny while practicing some combat movements.

'No, stupid fox. Another mission. By Enki, well, Yusuke called him.' Hiei explained mumbling.

Kurama looked at him surprised and stopped his practice.

'I don't know anything about it. What's it?' There was a curious tone in his voice.

'I have to take a look at Botan.' He said annoyed. 'It looks like a bunch of demons are after her for whatever reason and the idiot doesn't know how to defend herself.' He told him with disgust, averting his eyes.

Kurama looked at him with hidden amusement.

'But why would they ask you?'

Hiei looked at him irritated, this was the part that infuriated him the most. And now even more, after knowing that Yusuka hadn't even mention the problem to Kurama or Kuwabara, so he had made the assumptions of their busy life by himself.

'He said you have jobs and studies to attend to, and this is a fulltime job.' He clucked and made a grimace. 'Enki also told me that being him the one to give me the patrol job and as Demon King, he had the power to put me to do this one.'

Kurama chuckled a little. It was always funny to see Hiei pissed off. But what was funnier was that he was able to read through him, and he saw that Hiei wasn't really against being a few days in Human World.

'Well, maybe this get up is truly a little unfair, but he has a point.' Kurama commented with a soft smile. 'I have to go to my mother's husband job, but after I'm finished, I could go to help you sorting the problem out.' This way Hiei looked more relaxed. 'It's indeed weird that Botan is being pursued by demons. Something must be off.'

Hiei looked at him thinking what he had said. It made sense. Since the moment Enki had put himself into the job, he could only think about how foolish was Botan for not being able to defend herself, but not even once did he think about what was attracting the demons to her.

'Hn' He nodded briefly and left the room.

* * *

After preparing herself for the day, Botan took the book of Enma. Well, maybe she had to call it Book of _Koenma,_ since king Enma was in prison. She let out a breath and felt as her lungs vibrated. She was nervous. Would she have to deal again with those demons? She decided to be as accurate as she could. So she opened the book for the page of that same day and looked at the first dead in the listing. It was an old woman. She had died in a hospital. After years of diseases her body couldn't take it anymore and she died. This soul shouldn't be too difficult to take. So, she materialized her oar and jumped into the sky.

When he left her apartment she could feel it already. The presence of hundreds of demons. She flew towards the hospital so fast that the hair from her untied locks was hiting her face and shoulders like a whip. Her hands where gripping the wood with so much force that they were hurting, but she achieved to get to the hospital, though she was sure the demons had already followed her.

She set aside those thoughts from her mind and searched for the soul. She had to do her job, anyway. Entering a bedroom, there, on a bed, was the corpse of an old lady, and sleeping on the chair next to her, her daughter. It looked as if the daughter had been there all night. The soul was sitting in the bed, looking at her daughter. Her eyes were two pools of sadness. Botan gulped the bad feelings that were consuming her at the moment and put her happy, carefree face on her. This was a method to calm the souls.

'Hello! I'm Botan! The guide to the Spirit World!' She greeted the woman. 'Would you like me to ferry you?' She looked at the woman with a smile.

'I guess it's time.' The soul sighed. 'Yesterday I saw my sons and daughters, and my grandchildren. They were crying.'

Botan pouted a little but shook her head almost instantly.

'That's because they love you.' Botan told her with a smile. 'And they'll always love you. You're now in their hearts. I know you want to look for them, but after such a long life, a wonderful place awaits for you in the heavens.' Botan told the soul.

'But, if I could see them one last time…' She had a troubled look on her face.

Botan sighed and looked at the eyes of the old woman.

'You are a good person, Natsuko. They love you. Now, they are grieving because they won't see you smile again. When you go to the heavens, you will not only see one of your loved ones as a ghost, you'll feel every emotion of their heart in yourself. So, how do you prefer to go, after seeing their crying faces or remembering their happy ones, when they smiled at you?'

The old woman thought about it a little, and then kissed the forehead of her daughter.

'Ok, let's go, Botan.'

Botan nodded with a smile and signaled a place in her oar for the soul to sit.

'Grab to it strongly.' The woman advised.

The oar elevated from the ground and the soul looked to the bed once again. Her daughter was just waking up.

Natsuko grabbed stronger to the oar and then Botan flew right straight to the Spirit World. And that had made it. All those demons had noticed her. At first some were jumping to try to get her, she, zigzagging, managed to dodge them effectively. She was flying very diagonal towards the sky, so for safety the old woman had to take her by the waist.

'I'm sorry, Natsuko!' Botan shouted. 'Lately I've been in a little trouble during work. Normally I try to fly more steadily!'

Natsuko didn't complain to her, and when she saw a demon that came to near to them, she tried to kick him with her foot. Some others, Botan managed to avert with her bat.

Finally they arrived to Spirit World and Botan accompanied Natsuko to the Gates of Justice.

Botan bowed to the soul.

'I hope you have a happy afterlife and that you can meet your loved ones there.' Botan told her.

'Thank you, Botan. I hope you happiness too.' The woman said.

Botan smiled once more with tenderness and when Natsuko turned her step from her, her face fell.

Botan left the castle of Spirit World, and while she was walking through the sand paths that connected the two worlds, she whispered: 'Happiness…'

Then she opened the Book of Enma, and it opened just for Kuwabara's Death page. 'Damn it' She cursed. Her face was troubled. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She turned the pages and then opened her eyes. There was the information about the second soul of the day. She read it twice and jumped into the oar.

* * *

After being in a traffic accident where a girl had died and two of her friends were badly injured, she flew towards the third soul. It was in a big avenue. It had trees on the sides of the street and six tracks for the vehicles.

After some time flying through it, she spotted the corpse of a man at the side of the street. But, where was the soul?

Then a demon jumped from a tree and grabbed her. He embed her to the trunk of a tree and grabbed her by the wrists, putting them over her head. Then he inhaled her scent.

'It's you…' The demon said with a lewd voice.

Botan, scared, was trying to kick him with her feet, but the demon was too near that his body was too close to let her prepare the kicks. Then Botan materialized her bat on her hand. The demon grabbed her wrists with more force and that made her release the bat, which fell onto his head.

'Let me go!' Botan shouted angrily.

'No! I've been searching for you all night!' The demon shouted. He was now angry for the bump that was going to grow on his head. He took her two wrist with one arm and brought the other in front of her face. Then he showed her his fingernails, which looked like saws. 'Do you like them? They're my best trait.' He was grinning evilly. 'This nails can cut flesh and bones just with a slow movement. And if you try to draw them out, they will sink in your flesh and stay there.' He menaced. 'So be good, beauty, and they'll only be a trophy for you. You only have to be my mate.' He told her with a grave tone and sticking out his tongue.

Botan closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Now the monster's hand was on her leg, and she couldn't move or she'd be cut by his nails. So, this was the end? This was what all those demons wanted of her? And why had to be this demon the one to take her? There were plenty of them, and this probably was one of the ugliest, stupidest, bad smelling and dumbest demons. It wasn't fair for her to be submissive to this demon. She was the top ferry girl of Spirit World!

When the anger and resignation were bringing tears to her eyes, the pressure disappeared. What had happened? She opened her eyes, the demon was like two meters from her with a scared look. It looked as if someone was pulling him from behind. She looked at him curious, but still troubled. Then a blade cut across his middle body and the demon's eyes fell from its orbits. He spilled some purple blood and fell to the ground with a loud thud. She looked to the ground. To her now dead mugger. Then remember how he had died and she lifted her head scared to see another unknown demon. And yes, there was another demon, but the sight of him lifted away her scary features. It was a short fire demon.

'…Hiei!' She whispered.

He had been whipping the blood from his katana until he heard her. He looked at her annoyed.

'What the heck were you doing?' Hiei asked her with an angry voice.

'I was just doing my job when that demon appeared!' Botan shouted to defend herself. She was going to thank him for saving her, but after him shouting at her, no, that was not going to do.

'And couldn't you have done something?' He asked looking at her with narrow eyes. His mouth making a revulsion grimace.

'I tried!' Botan shouted and make gestures to indicate how big the demon was and how she couldn't beat him. As Hiei was still looking at her with disgust, she groaned. 'They had to call you, right?' She asked shouting with exasperation. 'From all of the Reikai Tantei, it had to be you!' She shouted signaling at him. She was quite angry.

'Don't tell me as if it was my fault! Do you really think I would be here if it was for me?' he shouted back. His heated eyes where making Botan even more agitated.

'Then go to Demon World!' She shouted lifting her hand. 'I don't need you here!' She finished tightening her jaw.

He looked at her with disbelief. Was she really shooing him off? After what had happened with _Stupid Botan!_ that demon? Was she that stupid? Well, he didn't have to waste time on stupid girls, anyway.

'Fine.' He turned on his heels and walked away.

He was walking with such a slow pace that was driving Botan mad. Couldn't he jump away with his super speed? Couldn't he just disappear? But no, the stupid demon had to walk away and then sit down in a very visible place some trees away to look how did she manage with the demons that were clearly going where she was.

Botan shouted out of anger. So, he was going to leave her alone but look at her to enjoy himself. Stupid, egocentric demon! Couldn't he return to Makai already? That way a lot of trouble would be lift off. Well, maybe her actual problem no, but the major problem for her, that was Kuwabara's life or death, would. But no, that was not going to happen. He was not going back to Makai, because Prince Koenma had managed to get him to work for him again. Now, she felt her blood boiling. She was pissed by a lot of people, at the moment.

But then that demon from the day before appeared. It was the handsome dude with a white bandana on his head and hypnotic powers. Botan was so angry that she didn't noticed him until she was looking straight into his eyes. _Stupid Botan! Could she be more stupid already? You knew some demon was gonna appear!_ She cursed herself.

'Damn…' She muttered. She was frowning now.

'Yesterday I didn't find you, beauty…' the demon whispered to her. He caressed her cheek again.

'Go away.' She told him menacing.

If she had to take a thought about the situation, well, it was better than the one from before. This demon, at least, didn't look as he wanted to hurt her. But, sadly, she was still very angry.

'Really? What will you do to me?' The demon asked funny.

'I'll kick your ass.' She told him. She was breathing hardly and her eyes were dead serious. She would have scared someone if, well, if she wasn't a pretty ferry girl with gentle pink eyes.

The demon laughed. For a demon, she looked adorable. He wasn't sure of what had drown him to her, why he was attracted to a human soul, but now that he saw that fiery look on her, he became even more drawn to her, and understood a little more. She could have the fierce of a demon.

'But you can't move!' He smirked with seductive eyes. She looked at him with disgust, _who did he think he was?_ But then his eyes darkened. His hands rested on her hips and he moved his mouth towards his neck.

Hiei, who was looking at the events from a distance with a bored look, at the look of those events, he narrowed his eyes. _Was he really gonna…?_ Then, he sent a message to Botan's head.

' _Move! Now_!'

Botan, stunned, pushed him from her. ' _He's not strong. His only powers are his hypnosis_.' After receiving Hiei's message, Botan was no longer scared, so she materialized her bat and hit him straight to the head.

The demon was angry, now. He looked at Botan, but she closed her eyes and began to shift the bat to the sides to make somewhat like a shield of bat hits. Somehow, she managed to hit the stupid demon when he tried to go near her. The demon flew to the ground and she stepped on him. After noticing where was the demons head with the bat, she gave him a golf hit that made him unconscious.

Finally she opened her eyes.

'I told you, bastard.' She told him with disgust. But after seeing the demon unconscious, she grinned.

Hiei, who was looking from afar smirked. But then saw a bunch of 10 demons coming to where Botan was. ' _What the hell does that woman to bring so many problems…?_ '

Then he jumped to where Botan was staying, unsheathed his katana and began to kill demons. There were weak demons and strong ones. But even if there were some A class demons, Hiei was still an S class demon, the 2n in command of Mukuro, so, well, they didn't really have a thing to do against him. When he had only one left to kill, he pushed him to the floor and pressed his katana into his throat.

'Tell me, why are you all going after her?' Hiei asked coldly.

'For the same reason as you.' He asked grinning with a lewd look. Hiei made a confused look. 'To mate with her.'

'What?' And, the surprise and revulsion that caused him the statement, he ripped the demon's head out of his body.

Hiei breathed soundly.

Botan came from behind.

'Hiei…?' she was embarrassed. 'Thank you.'

He just looked at her. She was the same ferry girl she knew from time ago. She was just a dead human soul. Why would all those demons want her? He looked at her frowning, didn't noticing he was doing so. He was disturbed.

'I… I have work to do…' She said looking at him ashamed. He understood that look as a demand for protection. Yes, she had been angry, but he was too. Even though, he hadn't left her alone, and that was Botan's place to ask for forgiveness.

He nodded at her and followed.

He saw as Botan took the Book of Enma from her kimono and opened the correct page at one. He could not see what was written in it.

Botan was troubled. She had had the opportunity to save Kuwabara, and what did she do? She asked Hiei for his protection. Absolutely a thing that was contrary to keep Kuwabara safe. How could she be so useless? She looked at the book. Yes, she had to find that lost soul, yet.

So the day went by for this troubled pair. Botan could take all the souls to Spirit World and Hiei could protect Botan from the demons. Both of them did their job. But sometimes, Botan would think about the consequences of her decision, and Hiei would be wondering if what the demon said implied him too.

* * *

At the Kuwabara household the inhabitants were having a peaceful day.

Kuwabara was in his room studying for the next exams. As he wasn't very smart, he had to study practically all day long.

In the kitchen there were Shizuru and Yukina. Shizuru was making the new dish she had learned from the family restaurant she was working at, she found it so good that she wanted her family to taste it. Yukina, apart from giving conversation to Shizuru, was experimenting with food, freezing it to discover which flavors were suited for an ice cream. She made ice creams of tuna, rice, vanilla, miso soup, yakisoba sauce, strawberries, chocolate and mint.  
She was having the time of her life doing that. It had been a long time since she had used her powers. Shizuru was laughing at the choices the koorime was making, some were absurd. But she laughed even more with her, knowing both of them, that Kuwabara would end up eating all of those ice creams, even though they'd taste horrible.

'Kazuma! It's lunchtime!' Shizuru shouted half an hour later.

He changed clothes to look more elegant in front of Yukina end helped the two women to prepare the table. Kuwabara's father was not eating with them between the week, so it left the young guys alone.

When they seated on the table they looked at the new dish. It looked fabulous.

'Itadakimasu!' The three young people shouted, and began to eat.

'Mmh… I think it was a little bit more salty…' Shizuru commented on her food.

'I find it great, sis…' Kuwabara told her. He was devouring it. The food was good, but he knew his sister was very perfectionist.

'It's delicious, Shizuru!' Yukina complimented while munching the food.

Shizuru smiled at the little koorime and pinched her cheek.

'Thanks Yukina.' She smiled and then recalled a thing. 'Oh, true! This evening there's a movie I wanted to watch on TV!'

Kuwabara looked at her a little surprised.

'Which one?' he asked with food in his mouth.

'It was… 'My fated one' or 'My destined one' or something soppy like that.' She said a little embarrassed.

Kuwabara laughed at her.

'And why would you like to watch a movie like this? Romance comedy…?' he laughed with mischief. Her sister used to like wrestling movies.

'Well, I'm a girl, stupid brother!' She shouted and hit him in the head.

Yukina giggled at the quarrel between the brothers.

'Wanna watch it too, Yukina?' Shizuru asked.

'Yes, of course!' She replied amused. She didn't know what it was going to be about, but she was sure she would have a good time.

With enthusiasm, Kuwabara shouted. 'Then me too!' He was already mumbling about taking Yukina's hand while watching the movie and rehearse all the romantic things that the two main characters would do.

'You have to study!' Shizuru shouted at him and smacked him again.

'You monster…' He whispered grumbling.

* * *

Botan went to Koenma's office to deliver the reports at the right hour.

'Well, how was it today, Botan?' the Prince asked her with his closed eyes.

'It was good!' She said happily. 'Well, at the beginning troublesome but then Hiei appeared and helped me out.' She explained to him. It was true that she was still worried about the matter that he was in Human World, but that didn't mean that he wasn't useful.

'And wasn't he acting weird?' He asked as nothing happened.

'ugh?' She asked confused. 'No. Just like normal. Grumpy as always.' She told him.

He laughed a little but Botan just shrugged her shoulders. Botan looked at her boss. He was with a lot of paperwork. Maybe he was stressed and that's why he wasn't paying so much attention to her.

'Well, see you tomorrow, Prince Koenma!' She said with a smile.

'Bye, Botan! It's good to see you relaxed again!' Koenma said.

' _Relaxed my ass'_ Botan thought.

When she was flying to earth again, another demon appeared jumping just towards her, as she was flying calmer, she heard his shout approaching her. So, she materialized her bat and hit him as a baseball player. 'Homerun!' She shouted to herself. She laughed at her occurrence. Maybe once she was used to this demon problem, she could have some kind of nasty fun with it.

Hiei had been watching at her since he sensed her appear again from Spirit World. When he saw her bating kick, he lifted an eyebrow in amusement. He decided to rest against a tree and close his eyes.

After giggling a little, she spotted Hiei resting in a tree trunk. She flew towards him and stood on her oar.

'Hi, Hiei' she greeted him.

He looked at her.

Then she fidgeted her fingers.

'So… are you taking the job?' she asked in a mix of trouble and demand.

'What option do I have?

She bit her lips. She wanted him in Demon World.

'And… how much time will you be staying?' she asked hopefully.

'Until this mess is finished.' He answered bored.

'And… when will it be?' she asked preoccupied. He looked at her as if she was stupid.

'When there are no demons going after you, or, in contrary, when you let a demon mark you as their mate.' His tone was bored.

Botan thought about it and the hairs on her neck crisped. But then she recalled one thing.

'Then, why didn't you let that demon mark me?'

He was a little surprised but he didn't let her see it. He shrugged downplaying the matter.

Botan thought about it. If he would have let that demon mark her, then he would be free. Well, free to continue his patrol job. To go back to Demon World. But, it could be that he didn't do it because he wanted to stay in human world a little longer. Because somehow he cherished his friends. And she was just the excuse for him to be here… But well, in fact, he was protecting her. The bad thing was that she didn't know why the demons were after her, so, she didn't know when this madness would end, and as she couldn't be sure that Hiei wouldn't be there in five days, she had to invent another way to avoid Kuwabara's death.

Botan had an idea, it possibly was stupid, but she had to try it.

'Well, anyways… thank you. I wouldn't like to be condemned to stay with a demon the rest of my days.' She told him. He breathed soundly. Maybe she was annoying him already.

'Will you… stay in this tree all night?' She asked kind of worried. He just looked at her, and she interpreted it as a nod. 'Ok… can I stay a little longer…?' She asked. If she wasn't with him, she had to be inside her apartment. She pursed her lips and looked at him with big eyes. He just rolled his eyes.

'Ok, you see!' She began with her newly found cheery voice. 'Today, when I was at job, I had to ferry one special soul, you see.' Hiei was just looking in front of him, but listening. 'Well, it was about this girl, she was 17 years old, died in a traffic incident. I had already read her file and saw that she was a good girl. This one could be a little difficult to bring to Spirit World because she had died young, but well, not that much of a problem. The fact is that in the way to Spirit World she told me that she didn't want to go to the Heavens.' She told him with a sigh. 'She explained to me that her older brother, who is still alive, four years ago abused on a child and then abandoned his family. She never saw him again. But she told me that she wants to go to hell, so in the moment her brother dies, she can ask him why did he did that to the child. I advised her that she didn't deserve the tortures of hell, but she told me that that didn't frighten her, because she would be with her brother, and she would feel safe.'

Hiei looked at her with narrowd eyes.

'Then I asked her: how can you be so sure that your brother will go to hell?' Botan continued.

'Are you comparing me with this human?' Hiei asked angry. 'Well, of course he'll go to hell because in your world raping a child is a very bad issue, and yes, I'll go too because I've done plenty worse things. So no, I'm not telling Yukina I'm her brother. Would you like to see Yukina in hell too? I know her, and she would do that.' He replied.

'But he can be redeemed. As you. I'm sure that…'

'Maybe he can, but not me. I'll always be a demon. Our worlds are different.' He replied.

'But you're a good person…' She whispered worried.

'I'm not.' He said with fury. 'Now leave me alone.'

'Ok, I'm sorry.' She looked down. 'Goodbye.' She whispered and flew straight to her apartment.

Hiei, angrier than before, had no problems killing with ferocity the new demons that had appeared in the path that Botan had traced.

Then he saw Kurama.

'Was that Botan?' he asked.

Hiei just looked at him with hate.

'What has happened to her?' Kurama continued mesmerized. 'She looks stunning.' He continued.

Hiei jumped and shivered, looking at Kurama with distrust. 'You too?'

The fox demon looked at him with innocent eyes. 'What? She somehow releases an intoxicating essence. It's unnerving. I have the urge to seek after her.' He explained. The last part in a whisper.

Hiei jumped to face the fox demon and hit him in the face. 'Stay away from her. That urge of yours is what's been creeping in the minds of all those demons going after her. And wanna know what they want? Mate her.' He said with anger and disgust.

'Well, I don't judge them…' He said with a smile. Hiei looked at him with hate.

'Don't go near her or I'll have to kill you too.' He advised.

Kurama smiled at his friend. 'Okay, okay, Hiei. Don't worry. I'll stay still.' He told him. Now his eyes kept the coldness and trust that was usual in him. 'But, aren't you affected by it?' He asked now curious and with a little smile.

Hiei looked at him now with a bored look. Another one?

'No.' He said with his eyelids covering half of his red irises.

* * *

'Woah, Shizuru, that was beautiful!' The koorime awed.

Shizuru looked at the screen a little bored. 'Well, I have seen better ones. But if this was the first love comedy that you've seen, yeah, I think it's pretty good.'

'Oh…' Yukina whispered. She had tear gems on her lap, but a sweet smile was on her face.

'Yukina! You're crying!' Shizuru exclaimed surprised. But she saw his face, she was blushed and happy.

'I don't know why…' the koorime told her confused. 'I found it beautiful. I was happy because of the ending. And I felt something in my belly. It was weird. It's like if I wanted to throw up, but it felt nice.'

Shizuru smiled warmly at her. 'It's the effects of love. We are sensitive to this kind of stories because a part of ourselves seeks for a story like this to happen to ours.' Shizuru explained. 'But, you may be prepared, because this feeling in your belly multiplies when you are with the person you love. So be prepared!' Shizuru winked at her.

Yukina looked at her surprised. So, this was related with what Botan explained her about love?

Just a second later the door to the living room opened and a lively Kuwabara jumped with lots of sheets in his hands.

'I've done for today! I've made the summaries and schemes of the two chapters of this damn book!' He cried.

Shizuru and Yukina looked at him a little stunned, well, not Shizuru.

Then Kuwabara saw the faces of the two girls and then Yukina's tear gems. He frown and kneeled in front of her.

'Yukina, my ice princess, what has happened?' he asked her worried, taking her hands in his.

Her eyes opened by the surprise of his concern, and she felt as a strange headache came to her. Then she noticed that her face was heated.

'N-no, nothing. I just… got moved over the film.' She explained and smiled weakily.

Kuwabara looked at her roused, his eyes full of tenderness. At the look of her eyes, Yukina felt nervous and diverted her gaze. Kuwabara was stunned. Yukina was blushing, and she was nervous. Was that possible? He… what could he do? And, was that because of him? Yukina was pursing her lips. He, steadily, let go of her soft hand and stood up. He took the book and the sheets that he had left on the table and stood on the doorway. 'I'm gonna summarize more chapters.' He said and closed the door behind him.

Shizuru looked at the door and then at Yukina. _Could it be possible…?_

* * *

When Botan got home, she noticed she was crying.

She didn't know what to do. Those creepy demons were the smallest of her problems. There it was, one of her friends thought poor of him and doomed himself to live out of happiness. And just because of his sad past. A past that he hadn't got a choice to choose.

And to kill it off, he was going to kill one of his friends. She opened the Book of Enma with hate and looked at Kuwabara's cheery face photo. She cried for him. She cried for Yukina, for Yusuke, for Keiko, for Kurama… then flipped the pages harshly, and then her heart stopped.

Name: Hiei Jaganshi

Age: 19 years old

Cause of death: Suicide

And the movie played alone inside her head. Yukina and Kuwabara would end up together by the end of the week, Hiei would know about it, and the rage that those events would cause him would make him kill Kuwabara. In the act, Yukina would know that Hiei was her lost brother, and all the group of friends would hate him. Hiei, for his part, with no love left for him, would go to demon world and let himself killed.

She cried for him. She didn't want that to happen. She had to do something. She was the only one who knew of that fate. There was an option to evade Kuwabara's death. Maybe it was a failure, but she had to insist in it. Maybe, she could safe both of them. No, she had to safe both of them. They were her friends. Yusuke would do that for them, or even more. She grabbed the pendant Yusuke gave her. She begged that Yusuke's strength would come to her, that his stupid but useful ideas would cross her mind. And that she will finish all the mess airy.

But she knew she was just Botan. And she didn't have Yusuke's laugh, nor Yusuke's strength. But well, she may be useless sometimes, but they needed her now. So she'd save them, Botan style. And the determination to save them, and the support of the love of her friends would gave her the strength to achieve her goal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! I just wanted to thank you for your reviews! Your support helps me to write more, and I'm glad that you like my story :) So, here, the fifth chapter, more centred in Hiei and Botan. Hope you like it!**

 **Just A Step between Life and Death**

 _ **Chapter 5: A secret.**_

It was early afternoon when Botan decided to take a break. Since first hour in the morning, she had not stopped working, she was very productive since she felt save under Hiei's supervision. But also, being under Hiei's supervision after knowing what she knew since last night was making her feel awkward, so she was kind of avoiding him. And she avoiding him made her being more precise in her travels from soul to soul. But it was three o'clock and she only had five souls left to take care for the day, so she decided to take a visit to Yukina.

She told Hiei, and automatically after, he followed her.

Hiei had never been in the Kuwabara household, and he felt rather strange. It was as if Botan felt like home when she entered and Kuwabara was, well, the man who was after his sister. And now, it was Yukina's home too, so this made it even weirder.

He saw Yukina hugging Botan some steps from him. The Kuwabara siblings were smiling at her and patting her on the shoulders. It looked as if they hadn't noticed him. But well, it would have been strange for them to think that Botan could go to their house with his company.

'How are you doing, Botan?' Shizuru asked her.

'I'm doing fine now, Shizuru! Thanks to Hiei!' She said looking for him. It was then that the guys noticed him waiting on the doorframe. 'He's been helping me with a problem that has appeared in my work.' She explained a little flustered. Then she looked at Kuwabara. 'You know what it's about, don't you?'

'Me?' he asked pointing at himself. Yukina looked at Kuwabara with expectation. He was surprised. 'I know nothing.' He said confused.

'No. He knows nothing.' Hiei said with his eyes closed and walked some steps towards them. 'It looks as if Yusuke didn't bother to tell you or Kurama about all this stupid thing.' He said bored but with defiance in his eyes while looking at Kuwabara.

'What? But why?' Botan asked confused.

Hiei shrugged. 'It looks like Yusuke was looking after the future of his friends, not wanting to interrupt their studies to imply themselves in this… mission.' He said not too sure as how to qualify it.

Now all of them were doing weird faces.

'Care to explain what's happening?' Shizuru asked a little annoyed now.

Botan looked at her after some moments. 'Yes!' she shouted. Then she went to the couch and seated. Her friends sit next to her and Hiei went to the window. 'Well, you see, since… it was…' she looked to the sky 'three days ago, some demons are pursuing me.' She said with furrowed eyebrows.

'Why for? Do you have some thingy from Spirit World that they seek?' Kuwabara asked. It had happened before, so, why not?

'No…' She said with open eyes. 'Well, I don't think so…' She pursed her lips and her cheeks blushed. 'You know, it looks as if they want to… make me their partners…?' She explained not sure of herself.

There was a moment of silence, and then the two siblings laughed hard. 'What? Why would they choose you?' Kuwabara asked while crying tears of laughter.

Botan took annoyance of that. 'What are you implying by that?' She asked him angry.

Yukina was surprised too, but kind of delighted. Since the day before, she had taken a liking to love stories, so now she wanted to know more about Botan and her suitors.

'Well, you're not the type of strong and powerful female that I suppose all demons are after…' he answered between laughs.

'Oh, thank you for calling me a weak, ugly and useless girl!' she said angry. It looked as if she wanted to throw the table at him.

'I didn't call you that!'

Shizuru separated them with a quick wave of hands.

'Hiei' Yukina called him between the fight. 'Would you like some sweet snow? Yesterday I made some…' She told him with a smile.

'Sure.' He simply said. Yukina lifted from her spot and went to the kitchen.

He didn't know why, but he noticed Shizuru chuckling at that, and Kuwabara rolling his eyes.

'Well, Botan, maybe you have awoken some dark seductive charm for demons?' Shizuru asked with a sly grin.

Botan blushed furiously. 'What? Of course not!' She shouted. 'The thing is that I don't understand a thing. But from one day to another hundreds of demons are after me, and if Hiei hadn't been there, now I would be the wife of some creepy demon!' She said while pouting.

Shizuru patted her head. 'There, there.' She said dearly.

Then Yukina entered with some ice-creams of different flavors and plates for everyone. Kuwabara looked at them with nausea but then when he looked at Yukina's face he smiled forcibly. He had had to taste all the ice cream flavors the night before, and some of them were really bad, but she was such an angel in his eyes that he just couldn't say no.

'Yukina, dear, would you serve me some of this one?' He asked pointing one pale yellow ice cream.

Yukina smiled. 'Of course.' Then she took the spoon and put some vanilla ice cream on his plate. When she gave the plate to him she looked at him intently into his eyes, but when his hands grabbed the plate and touched hers, she looked down and removed her hands from his.

Botan looked at this reaction with suspicion. Maybe it was happening at last.

'For me also that one, please.' Shizuru said. 'And for Botan this one. I think she'll like it.' She said pointing the strawberry one.

'Okay.' She said with a smile. Then she served them the ice creams.

'Hiei, would you like to taste this one?' Yukina asked innocently. She was pointing at a weird brown colored ice cream which was almost untouched.

He inspected it, he took notice of Shizuru's and Kuwabara's expecting faces, but then saw Yukina's, and he felt defeated.

'What's its taste?' Botan asked quietly to Shizuru.

Shizuru whispered it on her ear and Botan's eyes almost popped out.

She looked at Hiei with horror, who was putting the spoonful on his mouth, with an eyebrow lifted towards her, like saying, 'what?' Then the taste invaded his mouth. It was… weird.

'How's it?' Yukina asked with hope.

Hiei waited some seconds. He was tasting it. It was salty, and sour… but it wasn't bad, he thought. He shrugged. 'Not bad.' He said as he picked some more and put it in his mouth.

Botan's and Kuwabara's jaws fell to the ground.

'Do you… Do you know it's a miso soup ice cream?' Botan shouted. She couldn't believe he was eating such a horrid thing.

Hiei shrugged. 'So what?'

Then Botan understood. 'Well, I think that you don't have to force yourself even if it's made by your…' She was shouting… then Hiei's glare fell on her. 'you… yu… YU! YUKINA!' She shouted kind of hysterical and relieved to have found that resolve for the problem. The she laughed hysterical like trying to bury herself into a hole.

Shizuru slapped her face with her hand. Hiei was looking at Botan with daggers in his eyes, Kuwabara was looking at them with distrust, and he was beginning to elucubrate strange theories about Hiei secretly loving Yukina. And Yukina, well, she was looking at the table with a sad expression, she hadn't really paid attention at the last part.

Hiei noticed this. 'I wasn't forcing myself.' He said annoyed. 'I like it.' He finished.

Then there was a big awkward silence between the friends. Botan was nervous, Kuwabara was angry, Yukina smiling out of relief, Hiei cursing and Shizuru chuckling, while all of them where finishing their ice creams.

After they had finished, Botan stood up. 'It was delicious, Yukina, thank you.' She bowed. 'I'm sorry but I think that I need to leave… I still have some souls to ferry today…' she said with a rush.

'Oh, okay.' They said. 'Ah, Botan' Kuwabara called. 'Tomorrow we will go to have dinner at Urameshi's shop, will you come?' he said with a smile. It looked as if he had forgotten the awkward moment.

'Sure!' Botan shouted cheerily. She wanted to see his friend. And she needed to ask him some things.

'Will Kurama go too?' Hiei asked.

Kuwabara looked at him confused. 'I dunno. Maybe. Why?' He asked.

'Because he was also affected by that _Botan infection_.' He said while rolling his eyes.

Kuwabara smiled. He couldn't wait to see Kurama going after Botan. That would be hilarious. 'Then we'll tie him up in a chair.' He said wickedly.

Shizuru looked at both of them with a grimace and asked something she had been wondering for a while. 'And you're not affected by _Botan's charm_?' She asked Hiei.

He looked at her as if she was stupid or something. 'No.' he just answered with narrowed eyes.

Botan furrowed at this. How didn't she think about it before? It was strange that he hadn't fallen over heels for her. Wait no, it would _be_ weird for him to fall for her. But it was also weird for the other demons, right? Why wasn't he affected?

She shook her head and put on a cheery face, as dismissing all the weirdness of the situation.

'Well, bye! See you tomorrow!' She told the siblings and Yukina.

'Take care!' They replied.

* * *

When Hiei and Botan were at last in the street, she let out a deep sigh. She looked over at Hiei, who was as stoic and not lustful at all as always… gosh, this thought had to go out of her mind! And she opened her Book.

'Well… where is it…?' she asked while looking at the pages. 'Ah, here!' She pointed out. She read the death factors of the soul and nodded.

Hiei was observing her with some kind of bored curiosity.

'Are all the deaths that have happened and that will happen written in this book?' He asked.

She looked up, and well, down to his face, surprised.

'Well, yes… it's the Book of Life and Death…' She told him.

He furrowed. 'Then you know when each one of us dies?' he asked.

She looked at him with discomfort, and her nervousness began again.

'No.' She replied retaining her anger. 'The policy of the ferry girls is that you can only visit the pages of the souls who die in the same day of their death, so, it's not possible to look for future deaths.' She explained.

He looked at her with disbelief. 'It doesn't seem coherent to have such a power and waste it. Besides, it even looks more unreal given the fact that you're the top ferry girl.' He incriminated her.

She averted her gaze. She was breathing heavily. How could he have seen through her? It couldn't be that he had found out, right? He couldn't know about that, right? Botan looked at him with worry.

'Well… the truth is that… I prepare myself some days before the death happens… I look at the deaths that are going to happen in a week so I know how to affront them when it's the time.' She explained embarrassed. 'But it's a crime… so, maintain it a secret, please, Hiei!' She prayed.

He looked at her some minutes. She was truly misshaped. So she somehow wasn't the goody-goody Botan that everybody thought she was, he thought. She broke rules too. He smiled at that. Maybe that information would be useful in the future… But he saw her eyes again. Those beautiful pink orbs pleading him to be her only confidant, to rely her most treasured secret in him… No, he couldn't do it. But she almost told Yukina he was her brother! But this had nothing to do with that. If Spirit World found out her crime, maybe she would be banished. This was serious.

'Ok.' He answered practically unaware of his acts.

Her face relaxed. She began to sigh out of contentment, but then, Hiei unsheathed his katana and stabbed the air next to Botan. Her sigh was stopped and her eyes opened, looking at his angry form. She turned completely and saw a dead demon with a blade inside his brain.

She giggled and some tears escaped from her eyes. 'Thank you.' She told him trembling.

The dead demon fell to the ground and the living one looked at her with a smirk. Botan felt her heart turn upside down. There was a feeling of trust, confidence that she had found in him. And… did she just think that Hiei had enchanting eyes?

* * *

'Okay, Kaito, dear. I understand that you want to play with Aoko, but tomorrow she won't be able to see you…' Botan explained to the five year-old-kid.

The soul furrowed in the sand. They were in a little playground in a park.

'But I promised her… She said that tomorrow the sky would be beautiful and that we had to play here because something amazing was going to happen.' He explained to her. He was very sad. It looked as he loved very much his childhood friend.

'I know! Why don't you let me play with you?' She asked him cheerily. 'What do you want to do? A castle? A forte?' She grabbed some sand and began to push it to one side.

The boy smiled a little, but then he reminded what she was trying to do. 'No. It doesn't make any sense if it's not Aoko.' He said pouting.

Botan looked at him tired. 'Dear, I know, but you can't stay here much longer. And we don't know if she will come tomorrow…'

Kaito looked at her stubbornly. 'She will.'

Hiei, who was looking at the scene from the branch of a tree rolled his eyes. Botan's job looked stupid, but it really took more than what it looked like. But, didn't Botan say that took seven days to prepare herself to confront the souls? It looked as if she hadn't dedicated much thought to this one… He furrowed at the thought. Then he sensed a demonic presence near. Well, probably it was for all that problem with the demons. He jumped from his spot to search for the demon.

Botan looked at the blue eyes of the boy. She couldn't take it anymore.

'Okay.' She said lifting her hands, defeated. 'I'll let you off till tomorrow. If Aoko comes, you'll play with her, but if she doesn't come, I'll take you to the Heavens, ok?' she told him.

He looked down but nodded. Botan smiled warmly at him and hugged him.

'Oh, really, girl, where have you been all my life?' A male voice asked.

She lifted her gaze and saw a huge human like demon in front of her. She made an exasperated sigh. Now this?

'Not near you.' Hiei said as he blocked his path with the katana. They began a sword fight and in the middle of it Botan took the chance to escape and send the soul to his house.

She hadn't liked to do that, because now Kaito would have to see his family grieving, but she couldn't let him in the middle of that fight.

When she returned to the park, Hiei was still fighting with that demon. She looked at him with worried eyes. He had to win…

She took off her Book and looked at the list of deaths. Kaito was the last one. She breathed soundly, looked at Hiei and took her oar to fly to the skies. She would make the report to Koenma and come back as fast as she could.

* * *

Hiei was resting on top of a tree when the ferry girl returned from Spirit World. She was making circles down the park. He, somehow frustrated, sent her a message with the jagan. He could also read in her mind how worried she was over him. As if that stupid demon could have beaten him.

'Oh, Hiei, I'm glad that you're fine.' She said with a smile of relief.

He just lifted an eyebrow. 'Have you finished already?'

She looked at the sky with a suppressed smile.

'Well… we could say that…' then her grin grew. 'but it's not actually that.'

'So?' He asked calmly. This girl was making herself look hysterical for not accomplish her job, as if he'd care about it.

'Well, you remember the soul of that kid?' he just looked at her. 'Well, we kind of made a promise…' she averted her eyes again. Why was she so nervous about? 'He was stubborn about meeting his friend Aoko tomorrow, it looks as if he loves her a lot… but the thing is that tomorrow is his funeral!' she kind of shouted. 'And as Aoko will be sad… I'm sure she won't go to the park…' She pursed her lips and looked at him with cat eyes. 'So I thought that maybe we could do a night trip to Aoko's house to convince her to join him tomorrow… mew?'

He suppressed a smile. She hid her nervousness acting like a cat? Was she stupid? Did she really think that this way she looked more innocent? 'And how do you want to convince her, exactly?' he asked her with narrowed eyes.

She looked to the clouds and then at him as if it was obvious.

'Well… with that pretty-creepy-evil-eye you have on your forehead!' she said grinning while flying towards him and to touch the sides of his head, as to grab his bandanna.

He stopped her catching her wrists at midair. 'And why would I have to spend more time with you than necessary?' he asked her slyly.

She blushed and separated from him. 'It's not spending time with me! You barely talk to me while I'm working! You just go there slicing demons, and don't deny that you don't enjoy yourself!' she said in a mixture of odd gestures. She was babbling, a lot, without knowing what she was saying at all. 'That's it! As it will be nighttime, there will be more powerful demons you will be able to fight!' She shouted with resolution. 'True opponents!' She said with a grin. 'I wonder why bad demons like to go out at night…?' she asked to herself. 'But think about it! It's perfect for you! You looked quiet bored today…'

He looked at her with an amused grin… he chuckled and then… he laughed? She looked at him shocked. He was laughing… widely. Did she… change his mood, somehow? She grinned at her accomplishment. So Hiei could laugh… 'What?' She finally asked between chuckles.

'Do you hear what you say?' She shrugged a little embarrassed. 'Though it's true that it will be more dangerous if you go out at night.' He said recovering himself.

She looked at the sky for some moments, thinking about that boy, Kaito. He reminded her of Yusuke.

'Woah… so much time has happened since that. And now I'm gonna do something similar.' She said weakly. Hiei lifted an eyebrow. 'It's about when Yusuke died for the first time. As he was not supposed to die, he wanted to resurrect, so we had to send messages to his close ones to make him revive.' She thought that this tale might help Hiei too, somehow. So, she decided to put her Plan B in action again. 'It's kind of unbelievable, but Yusuke's death made him realize how much the people around him loved him, you know? When he just died he thought that it would be best if he was gone, he thought that nobody cared about him, but then at his funeral… he saw his mother cry, and Keiko, and Kuwabara… and that's why he decided to take the opportunity to resurrect.' She saw that Hiei was thinking seriously, and she decided to welcome him back to this world. 'So we are lucky that _Kuwabara_ has such a strong spiritual sensitivity! If it wasn't for him maybe Yusuke wouldn't be with us now. Kuwabara is such a strong fellow to have!' She saw that Hiei was looking at her with disbelief, now. 'Err… And probably you wouldn't be the demon you are now.' She said almost sadly thinking about what could have been of Hiei if he hadn't meet Yusuke. 'Maybe we would have never met, and maybe you would still be a criminal…' She said with worry.

'And maybe I would have conquered the world.' He finished bored.

She gulped. Could it be possible that he preferred a life without Yusuke? Maybe he'd rather be a criminal?

'Are you gonna give me a moral instruction every day?' He asked kind of bored. But that way he shook those thoughts from her mind.

'Well, yes!' She shouted shocked. 'You've caught me!' She laughed hysterically. 'I've come to the great idea that in this days that we're together I'm gonna change you to become a hearty-loving-caring demon!' She said again with her cat face. He put a face of annoyance. 'Mew?'

'May I know what I have done to deserve this honor?' he asked bored.

She opened her eyes with resolve.

'You've done nothing! … yet!' She told him with her forefinger raised in front of his face.

He looked at her with half closed eyes.

'So… now you can see the future?' He said bored.

'Well, yes!' She said bragging a little.

He opened her eyes surprised, but she didn't notice.

'Will I _ask_ for your help in the future?' He asked her as if he was not interested.

'Well, no, but…' She said furrowing her eyebrows.

'…will I need you…?' he finished the sentence.

Botan opened her eyes surprised. He had found out! Damn it! Now he was looking at her with a smirk, and she decided, well no! her subconscious decided to reply with an horror face.

'You…!' She said flying scared from him.

Hiei reached for her wrist, but he didn't catch her. 'Botan! What do you know?' He asked angry.

She flew from him scared. 'Nothing! Bye! See you later!' She shouted him to remind him about her unfinished job. Then flew as fast as she could towards her house, where Hiei, as a demon, could not find her.

Hiei made an exasperated groan. She had had her! The stupid girl had almost told him! She knew something, something that was going to happen. And, as what she had told him before, it was about a death. He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

He sit down on the same tree branch and thought about the methods to make her spill out. Somehow they all ended with the jagan, but he wasn't eager to use it for this purpose.

'Hi there, Hiei.' A voice greeted from below.

'What do you want, Kurama?' he asked angry.

He lifted his eyebrows.

'I was just gonna ask how's going with Botan. But you know, you don't have to be jealous. I haven't come near her today.' He said with a sly grin.

Hiei looked annoyed but decided to ignore him.

'So, what got you so upset, that you are… meditating?' Kurama asked jokingly.

Hiei groaned, but decided to share his thoughts.

'Botan knows something.' He said.

'About the demons reactions with her?' He asked curious.

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

'No. Something else.'

'Mind to share?' He asked patiently.

Hiei was going to talk about his assumption concerning her book, but then reminded her face as she pleaded him and contained himself.

He shrugged. 'I don't know. She wants to turn me good or whatever.' He said annoyed.

Kurama lifted an eyebrow and chucked.

'Good? Why would she…? But if you're already…' he said deriding.

'Shut up.' Hiei silenced him.

Kurama looked at his form, sitting contemplative on that branch. He smiled knowingly. His friend was passing through a confusing time.

'Okay. Have a good night.' He told him as a goodbye.

Hiei looked at the retreating form of Kurama. How sneaky could be that fox? It looked as if he knew that he was going to help Botan that night too. Had he… spied on them? But he hadn't perceived his presence…

* * *

'AAAaaargh! I'm stuuuuuuupid!' Botan shouted to her pillow. 'Because, no! I didn't have enough with a bunch of demon pursuing me, nor to convince a fire demon to not kill my friend, nor to convince him to not kill himself, that now I have to make sure that he doesn't know that this is gonna happen!' She shouted to the pillow and kicked her couch.

'And the worst of all! He has an evil eye that can read my miiiiiind! And if he finds out what's happening, he will demolish all my plan, and after that Koenma will banish me and all will be a disaster…!' She cried… 'Or maybe, after knowing what all of my plan is about, he will take revenge on me and gives me to the ugliest and creepiest demon!' She cried more. 'Noooooo, I don't want thaaaat!'

She looked at her bedside table and saw the photo of the group. 'Why can't all end happily…?' she said touching the photo. Her eyes rested on Hiei. He was always averting his gaze from the camera, and making a serious face… but he could laugh. She had seen him! He… he could be happy too… somewhat, at least. And he looked so charming… She'd like to see him laugh every day if it was for her… Wait, what?

She returned to earth and thought about how things were going to work from now.

She knew that now Hiei was going to pressure her a lot into discovering her secret, but, then again, she had to force herself to stand her ground. She couldn't let him enter into her mind. She had to keep it to herself, so she could help her friends.

She adjusted her alarm clock and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi there! I wanted to thank jeje, Jaro and Mina Xu for your reviews and your support, and well, tell you that I'm willing to keep writting it, although maybe I take longer in some chapters. This one has been longer than the others and more dense, but I hope you like it and keep reading it! :)**

 **Just A Step between Life and Death**

 _ **Chapter 6: Dear Scents...**_

The alarm clock rang at 2AM. When Botan woke up from that sound, she lasted some seconds until reaching for it to stop it. After some minutes wondering why she had adjusted the alarm clock to ring at that hour, she remembered her deal with Kaito. So it was work, but at least she wanted to do it. She wanted to help that poor kid. So she got up and prepared herself to go. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw the bags under her eyes, but she ignored it and went off.

The good thing of flying was that the cool breeze hit her face with such strength that it awoke her completely once she exited from her apartment. She felt again demonic presence, but she could assure that the demons were even more powerful than the ones at daylight. Well, she already counted on it, so she flew as fast as she could to the park from before. After some minutes with her heart pounding hard, she found Hiei lying calmly on a tree branch. He went there and shook his shoulder to awake him. Her eyes were looking intently at him when he suddenly raised his arm and caught her wrist. His eyes opened and he looked at her angry.

'It's time…' she told him in a worried whisper, like to inform him why had she awoken him up.

After some moments Hiei looked at his surroundings and nodded.

'Let's go.' He said as he stood up on the branch.

She looked at him and said curious: 'Do you know where Aoko lives?'

Hiei kept looking at her with an indecipherable face and she saw as a light began to glow in his forehead. _Oh, gosh, the jagan. No, no, no, no, no!_ Botan averted her gaze from him and put a hand to hide her face from him.

 _Don't think about it, Botan. Nope, you can't. Don't think about the book… the book, the page of… aaaahh! No, no, no, Botan. Ok, just… think about… the little boy, Kaito, yes, ok, he was… a cute little boy… and wanted to do castles with sand… with his friend… and he was very cute… I hope I can help him, We! Hiei, yes! You too! I know you're reading my mind and that you're intending to find out what's about the b-b-b-b-butterflies that are only seen at night! Yes! I wonder why do they do that?_

Then she suddenly felt a squeeze on her shoulder. When she looked up, Hiei's jagan was off already. But he was looking at her quite annoyed. She giggled evilly. Well, yes, if he didn't want to hear her annoying thought, then don't read her mind! Her laugh annoyed Hiei even more, so he grabbed her by her armpit and dragged her up. But as they were on a branch she stopped him. 'I'll go on my oar, thank you!' She shouted at him. He rolled his eyes and huffed, then jumped to some roof. She pulled out her oar and followed him.

Little after they were inside a little girl's room. It was full of toys, photographs and stuffed animals. Botan went to the side of the bed and looked at the sleeping child. Her eyes were closed with a sparkling substance around them. She had cried till she fell asleep. Botan caressed the head of the girl. She observed her face and took notice that her eyes were moving beyond her eyelids. She was in REM stage, so she was dreaming.

She turned to see Hiei, who was looking through the window with a hand on the handle of his katana.

'Hiei, it's the time.'

The demon turned to face the girls and stood next to Botan. Then he looked askance at her. 'What do I have to tell her?'

'Tell her that she has fulfil the promise she made to Kaito. And that Kaito will be there.'

He furrowed. 'But he won't be there.'

'But his spirit will!' She told him with confidence.

Hiei didn't think it was a good idea, but he did what he was told. His jagan glowed again and entered into the mind of the girl. He saw her dream. There was the kid. She dreamt that she was running towards the park, but the path was growing and growing as each step she made. And to make it worse, her parents, Kaito's parents, her teacher, anyone who knew her was grabbing her hand to make her turn away from the park. But she was determined to go to the park, so she kept moving away from them. Hiei just had to push her a little, to make sure she got there. He cut the arms of the people who wanted to stop her and finally took the child's hand. The kid looked at his eyes, and when they made a step ahead, they were already at the park. There was Kaito waiting for her. 'I'm glad you came, Aoko!' The girl smiled.

Hiei got out of the girl's mind but before he stopped his jagan, he decided to look inside Botan's head again. But then again, her mind was just doing stupid trains of thought.

He decided to go out from her mind, as it was useless. When he did, he found out that there was a demon climbing the building. He was a little tired of those demons, already.

He went to the window frame. 'You finished?' Botan asked him. He just nodded. 'Don't follow me.' He just said.

She furrowed and got a little angry. 'Do I annoy you that much?' But she found out that he had just jumped from the window, and when she looked down from the window, she saw him fighting a demon. _Oh, so that's why…_ A feeling of embarrassment and warmness invaded her.

His blade collided to a circled blade. 'Shigure? What are you doing here?' He asked his surgeon when he found out who the demon was.

'Oh, Hiei, I didn't know you were here.' Shigure greeted him. 'Well, if you need to know… Some days ago I felt a presence here that attracted me. At first I was ignoring it, but the urge became stronger by day, and I had to find what was it.' He explained simply.

Hiei looked at him bored while fighting. 'I guess that what you're seeking for is the girl I have the duty to protect.' He explained.

Shigure's eyes snapped open. 'What? So your important job here was to protect a girl?'

'A girl who has been attracting to herself half of the demons of demon world.' He continued. Maybe if he added that it wouldn't sound too… degrading.

Shigure examined Hiei's expression. 'And what do you do with her… suitors?'

'I kill them.' He answered simple. Now their swords were crashing and Hiei's eyes were glaring fiercely at Shigure's.

The surgeon laughed hard. 'Ok, ok, Hiei.' He said lifting his hands to stop the battle. 'Let's make a truce. You let me see the girl and I go away unharmed.'

Hiei looked at him not very convinced. 'Why?'

The other demon shrugged. 'I'm curious.' He looked at the mistrust face of Hiei. 'Okay, I'll leave my circular sword here.' He did so and lifted his arms again. There was a little smile playing on his lips.

Finally, Hiei shrugged and let Shigure meet Botan. As a result, the demon jumped the building façade to get to Aoko's window, where Botan stood. He observed the room. What he saw was a sleeping child on her bed and a blue haired woman backwards looking at said child.

'Hello, girl.' He greeted her.

Botan turned around in less than a second, startled, and looked at the demon who wasn't Hiei and fell on her butt. 'Hieeeeeeeeiiii!' She shouted. The call was to bring the demon here, or, to know at least if he was still alive. Said demon immediately appeared at the window frame with Shigure. He was kind of bored. 'Why didn't you kill him?' She asked him hysterical pointing at the _menacing_ demon.

Hiei looked at her with half closed eyelids while Shigure grinned at her. 'He works with Mukuro.' He explained. She was going to say a 'but' but he stopped her. 'And also is the demon who gave me my jagan.'

Botan looked from one demon to the other. 'Uh… hi… umm…'

'Shigure.' The demon said. 'Shigure.'She repeated. And then she said her name.

'Nice to meet you, Botan. You're a wonderful girl.' He complimented her with a smile.

Botan flushed awkward. 'Uh… thanks…' then she looked at Hiei with a plea face.

'Well, I think I'll go, now.' Shigure told them as he looked at Hiei knowingly.

'Aren't you gonna…?' Botan asked surprised. Although she wasn't sure as how to finish the question.

'No. I'm quite wise to know that I shouldn't fight my disciple… again.' Hiei rolled her eyes. Shigure chucked. 'Mukuro will be jealous.' He said to Hiei mockingly. Botan looked at them surprised.

'She's always jealous.' Hiei finished kind of joking.

Then the demon patted Hiei's shoulder and flew away before the little demon could glare at him for the gesture.

After some minutes of frowning, Botan reacted.

'What was that?' She asked pointing at the empty space that Shigure had left. But Hiei just shrugged.

He accompanied her some part of the way to her apartment, she was flying on the oar, so she would be faster, and she noticed that Hiei was releasing all of his ki, to aware the nearby demons of who was there. Because, even if they were powerful demons, Hiei was a very known demon in demon world, known for his power and strength. So, as Shigure had said before, it wasn't wise to fight him. When she reached the limit of her barrier, she told him to meet her later.

* * *

After ferrying ten souls to Spirit World, the hour of Kaito and Aoko's date arrived. When she flew from Spirit World, Hiei saw her crossing the sky fast as an arrow and he followed her. He didn't know why, but lately he had the strange necessity to always know where the girl was, even if it isn't exactly plan of the job. When he spotted her, he saw that she was standing in the middle of Kaito's funeral. She was looking at all the faces of the people there. Hiei waited for her in a branch of a tree nearby.

Botan after looking at every face of the people who had gone inside Kaito's house, she bore out that Aoko wasn't there. So the girl was on the way.

She went out of the building and redirected her oar towards Hiei, without noticing, and when her eyes looked front, she saw Hiei's surprised face five inches from her, but with the velocity she had on, she couldn't stop the oar on time and she ended up rolling with Hiei in the middle of the air. He had put his hands on her shoulders to maintain a distance, but the effort didn't prevent him to detect her scent. She smelled so nice that he found the urge to bury his nose in the strands of her hair.

'Ah! Sorry Hiei!' She said when they stopped and she flew past him. 'We've gotta go to the park!' She shouted.

Hiei decided to forget that weird moment and just followed her.

When he arrived to the park he saw Botan sitting next to Kaito's soul. They were next to the sand. She was smiling at him, assuring him that Aoko would come. Hiei stood down in a tree looking at them. After some minutes the little girl arrived running to the park. It seemed as if she had run away from her parents.

She stopped by the sand.

'Aoko!' Kaito shouted with the biggest smile in the world.

The girl turned her head from side to side.

'Kaito? Where are you?' She asked worried. There was nobody there.

'I'm here, Aoko!' The kid told her waving his little arms in front of her head. But the girl could not see him.

Botan pursed her lips. What could she do?

The girl looked through the park, but she didn't find her friend. Wasn't she supposed to meet him? In her dream he had been there! She went again at the sand parcel. It was empty.

Maybe it was what it was. A dream. Her friend was dead. So, she wasn't going to see him again.

She fell on her knees and cried.

Kaito, heartbroken, went to the girl and hugged her, but his arms melted on her body.

Botan looked at them with pure sadness. She had let this happen, even if she knew it was risky. How hadn't she thought that Aoko wouldn't be able to see Kaito? She had failed. She had made a cruel promise to a kid.

But then she saw Hiei's legs standing in front of the girl. What was he doing?

The child's face lifted from the ground and fixated on the only visible person to her. 'You… you're the guy from my dream…' She whispered.

Hiei nodded. 'Your friend is here. It's just that you can't see him.'

'Kaito's here?' She said as her face changed from sadness to hope. He nodded. 'Could you… tell him something?'

'It won't be necessary. He can hear you.' He told her feigning disinterest.

The girl gulped and wiped her tears. 'Then… Kaito!' She told to the sky. 'I'm sorry about what happened. I'll always remember you.' She said with decision. Then she blushed. 'And I… what I wanted to tell you was… that I love you.' The girl said.

Botan put her hands on her mouth as her eyes tore tears. Kaito looked at the girl with widened eyes and possessed unintentionally the nearest body there: Hiei's. Then he hugged her in Hiei's body.

'I've loved you always, too, Aoko.' He told her with a smile. 'Thank you. Now I have the strength to fly to the heavens. I'll meet you there.' The boy was smiling a pure smile which was plastered on Hiei's face.

Botan was looking at him and she couldn't avoid her heart melting down at that sight. Hiei looked so adorable, so… lovable? She knew it was Kaito, and that Hiei would never put that face on him, but… just the thought that his face could have that expression made her want to see it on the real Hiei. But there was no way he would do that! She slapped herself and made action into the situation.

'Kaito, dear, now we have to go.' She said touching Kaito-Hiei's shoulder.

The boy separated himself from Aoko and then Kaito got out from Hiei. Immediately after, Hiei's look changed to his empathetic one. He looked at the girl and simply told her: 'Go.' And she left a little scared.

Then Hiei turned to face the boy. 'You!' He called him. 'Who gave you permission to enter into my body?' He was angry, or that's what it seemed.

Kaito was now worried and a little ashamed. 'I'm sorry, mister. I didn't mean to.'

Hiei rolled his eyes and huffed. Botan looked at him and decided it was time to ferry Kaito.

'Let's go now, dear.' She told the soul, made an apologetic smile to Hiei and they left.

* * *

At some point in the afternoon Botan was being dragged by Hiei. He stopped at the entrance of a mall, inspected it and decided to enter. He continued to drag her along until they reached the restrooms. The first door leaded to a little room with two doors, the entrances for the males and females restrooms.

'Wait here until I come back.' He told her serious. The hand that was on her wrist freed her and lifted in an attempt to touch her shoulder, but he stopped in mid air and dropped it.

Botan nodded, a little taken aback, but when Hiei turned to go out from there, she noticed that his hand was on the katana's handle. So, he was going to fight some demons.

In the time he was out, she waited some minutes, but then she decided to use the restroom, as she was already there. But when she went he hadn't arrived yet. She stood there, watching how men and women entered and exited the restrooms, no one noticing her at all. Who would have thought that there was the Grim Reaper waiting? And, if someone knew, he wouldn't have thought that the reason why she was waiting there was precisely the one that was actually happening. She sighed, and as she was bored and didn't have anything better to do, she took out her Book of Enma. At first she was looking just for the remaining souls she had to ferry that day, but after that, well, there was her big problem-mission. It was only two days to Kuwabara's imminent death. It was still there. His picture and the conditions of his death. She breathed and turned some pages. There was the other photo she feared. There stood Hiei's face, with his eyes looking fiercely at her. Her eyes began to water even if she had wanted to contain herself. She had already cried a lot. But seeing it now affected her in another way, a way that she couldn't decipher. On these days with him she had begun to cherish him more than before, because somehow, she had started to really know him, and she realized that she didn't want to live in a world where he didn't exist. She wiped her tears.

The door opened and Hiei entered searching for her. He saw Botan's red eyes and he frowned.

'Has something happened?' He asked a little concerned.

She saw him sweated and with purple spots of demon blood scattered on his body. He was protecting her. She had to protect him too, but how?

He inhaled. There it was again, that delicious odor of hers. And it didn't help that she looked broken. Her eyes were red and he could smell something salty in the little room. She was looking down, and she looked embarrassed by something.

She denied with her head and she left the restrooms. He followed her.

'How many souls do you have left?' he asked a little tired. There was a couch there that was very tempting to him.

'Nine.' She said. She suddenly took her oar out and flew for the search of the next soul.

* * *

'At last we finished!' She cried out. She stretched herself and yawned tired.

They were resting on a tree. Hiei was on the branch and she was on the oar. But she was comfortable, on her own way.

She looked over at him. He had his eyes closed and he had a satisfied smirk on his face. It looked as if he was tranquil. She smiled to herself some moments.

'Oh, yeah!' She cried out breaking the moment. 'It's time for today's lesson!' She said excited.

Hiei's eyes snapped open full of terror. 'You can keep it to yourself.' He dismissed her. He wanted to sleep.

Botan groaned but ignored him. So she began her tale.

'Well, so, today I was talking to an old woman.' Hiei rolled his eyes and groaned. 'She told me about her youth. And it looks like when she was young, well, she had a brother and fell in love with him.' Hiei looked at Botan menacingly. 'For what she told me, he had some feelings for her, too, but he knew that being brothers might have given problems in the future. So he left her. He disappeared from his life. She had promised eternal love for him. And it is true that she has loved him all her life, but after the years passed, she realized that it was not in a romantic way. She met another man and they married. It seems that he didn't stop loving her, and years later he came back. At first he spied on her, to see how she was doing. He wanted to see her happy, but he felt that he didn't deserve to be the one to make her happy. So, when he saw that she was married to another man, he came to greet them. It was true that he was hurt for not being with her, but he was happy for her. She had moved on, and she was probably happier than what she might have been if she had lived a life with him as her husband.'

Botan had stopped. Hiei wondered if the story ended that way. It looked painful.

'So?' He finally asked.

'So' she said with emphasis. 'You have to learn to let Yukina go. To let her live her life.' She said proud of herself.

He looked at her a little annoyed.

'Am I not doing that already?'

She fidgeted her finger. 'Well… but you're still a little… overprotective…' she said looking away.

'Well, she's my sister.' He said as if that explained everything.

She snorted and rose her hands.

'Okay, okay.' Then she thought about what she said. 'Oh! But she also told me that the truth was that even having a beautiful life with her husband, her life brightened when her brother came back.' She added. 'Soooo… that means that it would be cool that you'd tell Yukina that you're her brother.' She said with a singsong voice.

'Not going to.' He just said tired.

Some weeks before he would have been annoyed to her, and he would have threated her to death, but now, he knew that she didn't mean any harm, that she just wanted to help. And that she wouldn't do nothing directly in the matter.

* * *

They were walking silent towards Yusuke's noddles stand when Botan remembered the first demon that they had met that day and the connections that he had with Hiei.

'So… Hiei, how did you meet Shigure?'

He eyed at her and answered bored. 'He was famous in Demon World, so I went to his house to get my evil eye.'

'So, you were his patient.' She said. He nodded. 'But he said you were his disciple?' She asked confused.

'Yeah… He taught me how to use the sword.'

Botan was impressed. She didn't know why, but she had been convinced that Hiei had learnt swordsmanship by himself. So he had actually had a teacher. And by what that teacher said, Hiei had surpassed him.

'Mmmmh… That was nice of him.' She told him distrait. 'In fact, he looked quite nice.'

He looked at her questioningly.

'Well… he introduced himself, he didn't attack me, and he looked friendly...' She explained dreamy.

Hiei snorted.

'It was probably because he knew he had to deal with me if he did anything to you.' He said as a matter of fact.

Botan snorted at that. So Hiei was acting all high and mighty now?

'Oh, yeah. Demons should think it twice before fighting your excellence! Oh, Hiei, my hero!' She mocked him while she praised him laughing.

'What?'

'Nothing, nothing. Just thought that you think so big of yourself. Even in front of that… man.' She continued slyly, making height comparisons with her hands.

He made her an ugly face.

'So you call that a man? Even before knowing how he fights?' he accused her. Then grinned with malice. 'I didn't know you liked that type. So, pierced men with ponytails, uh?' he smirked. 'It must be the ponytail foolishness.'

She looked at him with narrow eyes.

'What? Did I got to shut your mouth?' He asked her slyly. 'Maybe I'll have to find some nice ponytail guy for you, as you only have interest in…' But his smile was cut down when her bat impacted onto his head. 'Ouch!'

When he looked at Botan he saw the angry look on her face.

'Leave me alone! You stupid scumbag!' And she turned on her heals to continue her way, alone, huffing on the road.

'And how are you gonna continue alive without me?' He shouted still with superiority in his voice. Did he really think before talking?

'I'm heading towards Yusuke! And he'll take good care of me!' She replied angry. 'And I'm capable of defending myself!' She shouted as an afterthought.

Hiei looked at the retreating form of Botan. What had happened? And why had it happened? He began to summarize the events and an idea formed in his head. His face turned from silly amusement to horror. Had he said what he had said? Really? Him? Hiei? It was as if he had had the purpose to… tease her? To embarrass her? To make her angry at him? No… he had wanter her to deny it. He wanted her to say that Shigure wasn't that nice compared to him. He wanted to hear her say that he was better. But no. He had been a jerk, and he had just made her angrier and made her even surer that yes, Shigure was nicer than him.

* * *

Yusuke's stand was a cozy place. It was in the middle of a street full of stands of the same type, but Yusuke's felt warmer… probably because he was the one inside. Her friend. Her anger left her in the moment she saw him there cooking so concentrated. It made her smile. Who would have thought that such a guy, a high school criminal, a half demon who had won a Dark Tournament, had promoted a Demon World tournament and had helped the Spirit World with so many missions would be there, working as a cook?

'Hi, there, Yusuke!' She greeted.

It looked as she was the first one to arrive of the group, apart from Keiko, who was eating her noodles and that's why Botan hadn't noticed her. When Yusuke lifted her gaze, her face illuminated. 'Botan! How are you? How are you doing?'

Keiko turned and when she saw her friend, stood up shouting her name and ran to hug her.

'Im fine, I'm fine.' She said grinning. The girls sat on the stools of the stand and she explained a little about her past days and her dealings with the demons.

Then Yusuke looked from side to side and frowned. 'So, where's Hiei?'

She snorted. 'I don't know! And I don't want to know! He's an idiot!' She shouted as she crossed her arms on her chest.

'Who's an idiot?' A voice said behind her. She jumped, but when she turned she only saw the kind face of Kurama.

'Oh, Kurama. How are you?' She said with a big smile.

He looked at her dearly and smiled. 'Fine. I'm beginning to understand how my job works. I'm having a few stressed days, but well, it's not bad.'

She smiled at him and he looked at her in a weird way. Yusuke saw this and his alert turned on.

'Hey! Look who's coming over!' Yusuke told them. There came the Kuwabara family plus Yukina.

Botan jumped from her stool and gave them a bear hug. Then Yukina asked her to speak to her a little in private. The Kuwabara's siblings went directly to the stand to make their orders.

'Oh, hi, Kurama.' Kuwabara told him. 'I wanted to ask you something.' 'Hm?' The demon questioned. 'Is it true that you're also attracted to Botan?'

Kurama looked at his friend and after a little he began to chuckle. 'Well… maybe. It's not that I like her in _that_ way, but lately I sense this coconut scent coming from her and it's practically irresistible.'

Kuwabara looked at his friend with an outrageous face. Shizuru, who overheard, asked Keiko. 'Do you know if Botan has taken the same shower gel as me?' Keiko just denied as she didn't know a thing. But Shizuru was still wondering. Botan always talked about her strawberry gel…

'Well, now that you say it, I don't get the coconut scent, but when she comes I sense Keiko's scent in her. It's very weird, since Botan used to smell differently, but well. I suppose that I'm not affected by this… Botan charm because I already have Keiko.' Yusuke explained grinning while looking at her girlfriend.

Kuwabara and Kurama were now looking at him intrigued.

'Well… I guess I'll have to explain you…' he said a little dejected. 'You see, I'll gave Botan this present that had a weird potion inside… it makes the person who wears it to release the scent of the person that the demon most desires.' He explained. 'That's why for me it's Keiko's scent, though the result is very weird…' He said embarrassed.

At the explanation of Yusuke, Shizuru flushed red, and Keiko smiled wickedly.

'But why did you do that? Now a bunch of demons are over her! It's dangerous, Yusuke!' The guys argued to him.

'Well, it's the last favor Koenma asked of me. I don't understand much either, but well…' he shrugged.

'And Hiei? Why isn't he affected?' Kuwabara asked curious.

'Maybe because he hasn't got anyone he desires.' Kurama answered. Though another theory was running on his mind.

After a minute or so, the last friend made his appearance. Botan and Yukina were still talking some feet away from them. When he passed by the girls, Botan turned to him.

'Oh, so you've followed me?' Hiei rolled his eyes and continued to the stand.

'Hey, Hiei! How are you, man!' Yusuke greeted. He just shrugged, but his Friends took that as a 'fine'. 'Can you ask for me what Botan wants to eat?' he asked.

He rolled his eyes again and went to speak with Botan.

'Yusuke asks for what you want to eat.' He told her bored and adamant.

Botan turned again with an annoyed voice. 'Whatever.' She mumbled. Her eyes were like daggers to him.

She was testing his patience. But it was his fault, after all. When the girl turned to face his sister she was cheery again! He turned to the stand again even more pissed.

'Give her the worst thing you have.' He told Yusuke as he sit on a stool.

Yusuke grinned. 'Ok, then the special is coming!' He said as he put some noodles to the boiling water. 'Ah, Hiei, concerning Botan… have you found some weird aroma in her lately?' He asked as if it was nothing.

Hiei looked at him beyond his eyelids. 'No. She smells the same.' He said mumbling.

At this Kurama smiled and Kuwabara said something as: how boring this guy can be.

* * *

'What happens with you and Hiei?' Yukina asked after seeing her angry face.

'Nothing. He's just an idiot.' She said pissed, with her cheeks red. She tried to change her look and put on a smirk on her face. 'So… you think that you like Kuwabara, uh?'

'Yes…' the koorime told averting the gaze. 'But, oh, Botan! I'm so afraid!'

She looked at her surprised. 'Afraid of what? You know that he loves you, and that he'll treat you well…'

Yukina made a grimace. 'Yes… but, as this is a first for me… I'm not sure of myself. I don't know if I'll do good, if I'll be a good gir-girlfriend…'

Botan smiled at the girl and patted her shoulder. 'Calm down, Yukina. Don't worry. You both will find out in time how to work things out, and how to be happy.' _If a brother doesn't kill her boyfriend of course…_

'Thanks, Botan' The little girl said and both of them went to the stand to sit with their friends.

* * *

Yusuke finally gave Botan her meal. When she looked at it, her mouth watered instantly. It was a soup with noodles and lots of vegetables, tempura chicken and mysterious spices.

'Woah, Yusuke, it looks delicious!' She said as she separated her chopsticks.

'Thanks, Botan. It was Hiei who ordered it, though.' He said wickedly. And Hiei glared at him.

'Really?' She asked surprised.

'Yeah. Maybe he wanted to apologize?' Now he was talking only to her, with a hand hiding his mouth, for Hiei not to listen.

Botan shrugged, as if she didn't give a fuck of the stupid apology, and decided to attack her meal.

'So, what made you so upset with him?' Yusuke asked curious.

Botan then explained while she was eating. She didn't want to avert the gaze of her meal.

'You see, today some demon surgeon has appeared. It looked as if he was another of those crazy demons, but when he saw Hiei he decided not to attack me, and I found him very nice.' She explained.

Yusuke frowned but then smirked.

'And you didn't tell the same thing to Hiei, then?'

Botan spitted out what was on her mouth. 'Why would I?' She shouted.

'Well, he's also a demon, you know?' he explained. 'Well, the truth is, here there are three demons and none of us has made a move on you, right?' Yusuke said this question louder for everyone to hear.

Then all heads were on her, and Botan blushed. And even more because Hiei was looking at her like daring her to accept it.

'Okay, yes! You're all _very_ nice!' She shouted looking at her dish. 'Happy now?' She said embarrassed.

Yusuke laughed hard and Kurama chucked. 'Yes, Botan! We love you too! That's why we would do anything for you!' Yusuke told her and rubbed her hair.

She smiled at that, hiding even more her head. She couldn't help to wonder if Hiei would agree with that.

Shizuru, who was next to her, was expecting her friend to grin widely, but she saw her blushing madly, so she decided to talk to her later.

Yusuke's food delicious, the guys' jokes and stories were funny, and the time together with her friends was enchanting.

* * *

After the dinner, the group was still chatting next to Yusuke's closed stand. Shizuru took Botan by the hand and they sit down in a bench near there.

'So… what's really on your mind?' Shizuru asked her.

'What? Of what?' Botan asked confused.

'I couldn't help but notice some red cheeks and giddy smiles in you…' She explained while she took out a cigarette.

'Really?' Botan asked surprised.

'Yeah… what happened with Hiei?'

'Hiei?' She asked even more surprised, but the blood began to fill her head.

'Are you gonna answer without questioning again?' she asked pissed.

'Well…' she said awkwardly. 'you see, I was telling him how nice that guy had been and he began to tease me! And telling me that he was gonna find me a ponytail demon for I-don't-know-what-reason! Isn't he stupid?'

Shizuru inhaled the cigaretted and let out the smoke.

'Yeah… maybe he was jealous?' she asked calmly.

'Hiei? Jealous?' Botan asked as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. And laughed hysterically, denying, but a creepy smile was on her face.

'Haven't you thought that he could also be affected by the _Botan charm_?' she continued calmly.

'Well, when you mentioned it earlier, but I don't think so…' Botan said frowning.

'Maybe it takes time to take an effect on him…' Shizuru said.

'And what might be the thing that takes effect on people?' Botan asked suspecting.

Shizuru thought about telling Botan about what she had heard from Yusuke, but she thought that it wasn't the moment. At least to tell her clearly.

'Well, dunno, maybe a new perfume?' she said.

Botan thought about it. She hadn't been using a perfume, but… there was one thing she had been wearing the last few days… but it couldn't be that.

'Yeah… maybe a new perfume…' Botan said absentminded.

'Well, have a good night. And I hope all this problem with the demons ends quickly.' Said Shizuru with a smirk and then left with her brother and probably his future girlfriend.

* * *

Botan watched as her friends left each one to their house. When she turned to head towards hers, she saw Hiei waiting for her. What was she going to tell him now?

'I… I'm sorry for hitting you with my bat.' Botan told him.

Hiei shrugged. 'It didn't hurt… that much.' He said. 'If you improved your kicks maybe you could beat some A class demons.' He commented. It looked as if he have forgiven her.

Botan chuckled.

They walked slowly the streets of Sarayashiki. Botan was feeling weird. She was nervous and wanted to part with Hiei. She knew that she could take out her oar in any moment, but, she didn't know why, she wanted to keep in that moment a little longer. She wanted to thank him, or tell him that he was nice too. Well, no, that he was especially nice, because he had been the one to stay with her all those days. So he had been nicer than Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, and definitely more than that random of Shigure. But thinking about telling him? No, no. It would be too embarrassing. Hiei's not a person who likes compliments. And even if he did like it, what would he tell her? Just thinking about it made her flustered.

Well, at least, she _had_ said that he was nice, along with Kurama and Yusuke, but, she had told him, so it already counted.

'It was nice to see them all again.' She commented with a smile. 'We could make this an habit, right?' She asked smiling at him. Although that question made her want to hit herself.

He just shrugged. He worked in Demon World, after all. So, even if he'd like it, he wouldn't have it that easy to accomplish.

They continued a little more until they reached the limits of the barrier. They stopped and looked ahead some dead minutes. After then, Botan realized that they had to part.

'Thank you for accompanying me, Hiei.' She said and bowed, a thing rather weird in Botan. 'We're already at the barrier that I put… so… I'll be safe now.' She said with a smile.

He wanted to make some remark as how she really needed him, or have dead she would have been by now if he hadn't accompanied her, but he decided to shut down. She could become scary again.

He just nodded and looked at her again. She was beautiful under the moonlight, with that uneasy expression. She was nervous, she didn't know what to say, or how to say goodbye. But he couldn't think of anything to say, either. Not that he had to say anything to her, of course. And, in the meanwhile, it didn't hurt to look at her.

'Ah… would you mind…' she began and lowered her head. '… not to enter into my mind…?' she was blushing embarrassed, and a little afraid of what he would say. Or what he would do. Maybe he would take it as an offence and enter into her mind and discover all of her secrets…?

'I wasn't going to do that anymore.' He said serious. But after recalling that it sounded too nice, he added. 'Because your mind is full of stupid thoughts.'

She shrank feeling offended and her insecurities of how to take her leave left her.

'Well, see you tomorrow!' She said with a little annoyed voice as she turned around and went to her apartment.

Indeed, he was nice sometimes… but he had always been a jerk.

* * *

Hiei thought about Yusuke's question. Yes, she smelled like Botan, but she smelled _doubly_ as Botan.

* * *

 **A/N: The potion of Botan has an effect similar to Harry Potter's amortentia ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in the chapters. These last weeks I haven't been much at home, and this year it seems I'll be pretty busy, so I probably won't update each week. Even so, I hope you keep reading :)

 **Just a Step between Life and Death**

 _ **Chapter 7: Trust.**_

Botan's eyes snapped open when the rays of the sun entered through her window. She lifted from bed and went out in a hurry. She was confused, and happy. She was eager to work. Eager to go to the street. But overall, eager to be with Hiei. She had found that being near him produced a series of exciting moments where her mood would change from anger to happiness, where she would find out the different facets of the boy, from being an unscrupulous assassin to be a protective companion and even a sweetheart if you noticed his little actions. She wanted to know more about him, she wanted him to open up to her… she wanted to hear him smile again.

A smile crept on her face. Now, she could say with confidence that he was his friend. And she wanted to stay more time with him because she hadn't known him enough in the last years, she regretted it, she could have enjoyed life more… but she had been scared. And she wondered why she wasn't a bit scared of him now that she knew that he was going to kill one of their friends. There was still hope, she kept telling herself.

She found him resting on a tree branch just in the frontier of her barrier. She appreciated it. He didn't leave her to deal with the demons alone.

He was not sleeping, he was only resting, so Botan decided to start with the work as fast as she could.

'Hi Hiei! Prepared for a day of slaying demons?' she exclaimed very loud making a strong pose.

He looked at her tired.

'Can't you wait some minutes?' he asked between a yawn. Botan looked at him surprised.

'Haven't you slept well?' he made a grimace. 'Ok. I'll wait, then.'

She sat on a branch from above of him. He accommodated himself. She saw that the bandage of his right arm was a little undone.

'Have you invoked the dark flames?' she asked him.

'No… just couldn't sleep…' he answered in a low voice. She wasn't sure if that was the truth, but she let it pass.

She observed him. He was really sleepy. If she let him like that he would not help her in all day.

'Hey, wanna hear one of my stories?' she asked annoyingly, and she knew it.

'No.' he answered after some seconds.

'Oh, c'mon.' Botan whimpered. 'It's about a girl, who had a boyfriend, but they couldn't stay together because she had a jealous brother.' She said with enthusiasm.

He sighed. 'No. Thank you.'

She fumed but she didn't want to insist, but she still wanted to talk a little. 'What a pity. I was to help you sort out with the problems with your sister.' She heard him groan and she smiled to herself. 'Her brother was always between her and her boyfriend. He was very protective, but it came so annoying that one day the boyfriend killed the brother.' She continued.

'What?' He asked confused. Then after some minutes, he asked cautiously. 'What did she do?'

'Well, of course, her brother's death made her grief for a long time. But it didn't stop her to be with her boyfriend. It is cruel, yes, but after the brother's annoying methods she came to get sick of him. She wanted to be with the love of her life, after all. But the love of her life was an assassin, the assassin of her brother. So she ran away from home with him and after some years they came to have a happy life.' She looked at him from above the branch. 'She forgave her boyfriend, and when she died, she reunited with her brother, and they talk about their issues. He recognized that he had had to let her live her life, and she asked for his forgiveness for have been angry with him and didn't make a thing to avoid his death.' Her voice was faint.

After some minutes of silence Hiei spoke up.

'You ended telling it.' Botan didn't say anything. 'I don't know if this will sooth you… but I don't plan to act like a brother to Yukina.'

'But that's sad too!'

Hiei closed his eyes. 'You have told me that numerous times. You want me to be her brother, but you don't want me to mess too much with her life.'

'I just want her to be happy…' she said quietly.

'Me too…'

There were some minutes of silence again. Hiei was looking at the sky, while Botan was looking on the sly at Hiei. He sounded honest, but in that honesty there was sadness. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

'I know you saw me at the Spirit World.' Hiei suddenly said. 'That time when Yusuke had to choose between the tree buttons.' He added. Botan's heart began to beat frenetically. 'When I looked at your face I saw understanding in your eyes. I thought you understood me more than what I can get of myself.' He continued. His voice was calm, almost a whisper. Then he frowned. 'But I really don't believe I would do something similar to the stories that you are telling me.' Botan looked at him surprised. 'Do you really think that I would…?' he was now looking at his hands with fear. Botan pitied him. But overall she was very sorry. Without intending too, she had suggested that he was too obsessed with his sister, or that he would hurt people he in theory cared about, or even that he didn't care about anyone very much…

She jumped to her oar and went to the same level as him. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again to look at him there were tears in her eyes. She held his hand.

'What I saw that day was that you cared about Yusuke more than what you would admit to anyone. In fact, you really care about us. But there I saw that you would give your life for him, that you trusted in him with all your heart.' She said that with a smile. 'But what I feared…' She looked down losing the smile. 'was that you really hadn't a motive to keep on living. That if your fate was to die there, it would have been ok, because you would have died for a friend. You really want to stay with us… but you have wanted to live in demon world for so long that denying it now would go against your principles. So you were forced to deny us.' He was looking at him fiercely. She was a little intimidated, but she wanted to continue. She wanted to ease his pain. 'When you came here to protect me… you don't know how happy I was. Now you could stay with us, you had a real motive to stay here… even if I'm not really a good reason to…' she said this averting her eyes. Hiei took her chin and made her look at him again. 'I want you to stay as much time with the others too. They make you happy. I've… I've come to understand you…' she said with a little smile. 'And I really appreciate your company. I wish I had known you this much from the first time we met… even though there you were quite crazy…' she added with a little laugh. 'The thing is that I don't want the sad feeling, the remorse or the questions that you ask of the meaning of your life to cloud your mind and make you do stupid things. I don't want you to have more regrets.' She pulled a hand on his cheek. 'And I don't believe that you would go doing atrocious thing to us, really, now that I know you, I know that you couldn't do it. But I need you to accept the good that resides in you, so you won't be afraid of staying with us as much as you want.'

Botan was finished. They both knew it. But they stayed still. Their pulse was fast. And they could hear each other breathing hard. She had said what he had wanted to hear. And he had heard what he had denied himself from a long time ago. Now, he noticed that it was true. And he felt relieved. She had freed him.

The next thing Botan knew was that she was in Hiei's arms. He was embracing her very hard. His arms circling her below her armpits and embracing her back with his hands fully opened. She felt his head on her shoulder, breathing in her neck as if she was the only thing he needed in the whole world. Her arms acted by themselves. They found the way to his back and she began making circles with her hands. She rested her head on his shoulder, above his scarf and closed her eyes. She drifted in the moment. She sensed him. His body was little but somehow it was perfect for her. His arms her strong and made her feel safe, his body was warm and she could feel all his muscles, even with the heavy clothes. And his scent… if she could say only and adjective, it would have been superb.

She knew that it was not the moment to be enjoying Hiei's… show of affections, and she felt a little guilty for that, because she had to be comforting him… well, not that she wasn't doing so, but…

Then she felt Hiei's nose moving and caressing her neck. That… was… weird.

She undid the embraced and looked at him again. 'You better?' She decided to forget what he had just done.

When he looked at her she saw the confusion in his eyes. He nodded, though, and stood up on the branch.

She looked at the sky and then lowered her gaze to look at her.

'Where do we begin?'

* * *

'I'm waiting for mommy.' The little girl repeated.

She was grabbing like a crab to the streetlight the car she was in had crashed into.

'C'mon Hana, if you come with me you'll be reincarnated. Maybe you can meet your parents again!' Botan told the soul of the four-year-old girl with hope.

The girl pouted. 'But I wanna see them now…'

Botan kneeled and caressed her hair.

'I know.' She told the girl with a smile. 'But think that what your parents really want for your soul is to go to Heavens. There you'll see them. And one day, you'll see them again.'

The girl looked at her sadly. 'Promise?' she asked.

'Promise.' Botan answered and kissed her forehead. 'Now jump to the oar.'

The girl did as she was told and took a glance at Hiei, who was waiting for their departure.

'Are there more Hiei's in the Heavens?' The girl asked.

Botan and Hiei looked at her surprised.

'Of course! There are pleeenty!' Botan answered grinning.

Hiei approached them chucking. 'Liar.' He said with a genuine smile. Then he turned to the girl. 'There are plenty of better people.' He told her.

'And as handsome?' The girl asked with a little blush.

'Oh! Much mooore handsome than him!' Botan answered laughing with a stupid voice.

Hiei lifted an eyebrow with a smirk.

'Even I could tell that that was a lie…' Hana commenting.

'We're taking off!' Botan shouted immediately.

In her way to Spirit World she could hear Hiei's loud laugh and she felt her face blushing of embarrassment. Well, it was a fact. In Spirit World lived ferry girls, ogres, Koenma (who, well, he wasn't half bad, but he wasn't Hiei), and well, sporadically you could see the defense forces, but… nah!

* * *

After a long day of work the list of deaths finally came to an end. She knocked into Koenma's and he made her come in.

'Hi, Botan.'

'Hello, Mr Koenma.' She saluted respectfully.

'Any news?' he asked.

'Nope. All souls delivered, sir!' She communicated with confidence.

He looked at his papers.

'That's good.' He said. 'And the matter with the demons?'

Botan smiled. 'I could say that now it's not a bother. Hiei takes very good care of them. It's not that they're not there, but he gets them before they can set their gaze on me. It's very impressive.' She said giggling.

Koenma smiled at her.

'It's good to see you this happy.' He commented.

'Well…' she said blushed. 'I'm always happy!' she defended herself. 'It's just that with that problem I was stressed. It was only that.'

Koenma looked at her a short while.

'Of course.' He said. He was hiding something, of course.

'What?' Botan demanded.

'Nothing. Just thought that you look _really_ happy.' Koenma said smirking. 'Something's up with Hiei?'

'Uh?' she looked at him surprised. 'No! I mean, now I treasure him more as a friend now that I know him better.' She explained still curious.

'That's nice to hear.' He commented. 'Keep the good work.' He said.

'Take care!' Botan answered him and left the door.

* * *

Botan and Hiei were, again, sitting on the branch of a tree. Botan had bought some food for them and they were almost finishing it.

'Why didn't you want to go to Yusuke's?' Botan asked. 'The food was good.' She continued.

'Yes.' He said as he ate some noodles. 'I just… didn't want to go today.'

Botan looked at him with a wicked smile. 'Oh, for today? Too much emotion in a day?' She was teasing him. 'Are you afraid that maybe you would have hugged all the clan?' she continued giggling.

'Shut up.' He said with killer eyes.

'Sorry. Couldn't resist.' She looked at the moon. Hiei looked at her a little annoyed.

She ate the rest of her food and another smile crept to her face.

'If you keep being this sensitive Kuwabara may kill you.' Why was she so… wicked? Why was she provoking him? Her brain didn't work correctly. That was a fact.

'What's with you?' he complained. She laughed. It was funny to see him annoyed. 'You know that it's impossible for Kuwabara to kill me!'

Botan looked at him surprised.

'Oh yeah? Why?'

He glared at her as if it explained everything.

'You shouldn't misjudge him.' She began to explain. 'He's gotten pretty awesome with his spirit sword. And he has a very wide imagination to convert it in the most favorable shapes.' She told him. 'It's not good to think that you're the best in everything.'

'I don't think that!' Hiei shouted her.

She looked at him with a face that told: pardon me?

'Anyway, why are you always defending that idiot?' he asked annoyed.

She looked at him with curiosity. 'Well, because he's my friend. And you all think that he's the weakest in the group. Someone has to stand up for him. And so you know… he has some secret abilities that he should be proud of!'

'Ugh! That's gross, woman!' he exclaimed.

'What're you thinking about?' She asked blushing madly. 'I meant that he has some good points that he could win against you!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Like what?'

'Well… he's brave, he has a lot of willpower, he is kind, tender, gentle, he can do anything for his friends if it's in his power, even if he risks his life… he's very funny, even if it's because he's an idiot, he's funny.' She explained with a smile. 'Oh, and he's very tall!' Hiei's vein crisped. 'It's not awkward to walk by his side. I dunno why, but the fact of looking up to see a guy's face makes you feel cuter… and you feel protected too.' She finalized.

He was annoyed. 'Well, I don't mean to walk with tall girls, anyway.' He took offence as if she wouldn't like to walk by his side.

Botan broke into a heavy laugh.

'That's funny! Because the closest girls to you apart of your sister are Mukuro and me!'

He was more annoyed. She was laughing at him. Hard. He took his the handle of his katana.

'Shut up, woman, or I'm killing you.' He threated.

'As you would!' she said between chuckles.

Then she felt the blade of the katana on her neck.

'Ok, ok, I'll stop.' She said lifting her hand and stopping her laugh.

Hiei retracted the katana and Botan sighed.

'Oi, Hiei. I was just kidding. It's not bad to be sh… not that tall!' She corrected herself. 'And I feel very protected when I'm with you… Kuwabara doesn't protect you as you do… and…' Hiei was looking at her intently now. She was babbling, and it couldn't be more adorable the way she averted her gaze, or how her cheeks were tinted in pink. But she had to say that name…

He didn't notice but he was approaching to her. Her, who was floating on her oar. 'The truth is that I find you very cu…' he had lifted on the branch, his face was drawn to hers, but he didn't consider gravity, neither the gap between them. And so he fell from the tree head first into the mud.

Botan looked surprised from the top of the tree, then floated next to him. What had exactly happened? One second she was saying stupidities and the next Hiei was on the floor.

When he lifted his face it was bleeding. He had broken his nose. Botan laughed again.

'Really, what were you doing? You can fight S class demons without getting a scratch and you break your nose from falling down from a tree?' she lifted her hands to touch his face. 'You're unbelievable.' She whispered with a funny smile.

He just looked at her embarrassed. He also didn't know what had happened. 'I'll apply some of my white magic.' She told him.

He closed his eyes. He felt the tips of her fingers on his wound, and then the energy emanating from them. They entered through there and passed through his whole body till they returned to the wound. Then the wound was closed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful eyes. She was smiling. He found her adorable. He then looked at her hands. They were dirty with his blood, and that made him feel guilty. It looked as if she lost her purity by having blood on her hands, so he lifted them and began to lick the blood from them.

He was totally immersed in the act, concentrated on her fingers, on the drops of blood that were staining her white skin. She was freaked out. She was looking at him dumbfounded and couldn't bring her to do anything. She wouldn't shout at him for that, because she didn't want him to stop, but it still was very strange for her. Maybe it wasn't really a problem with demons… but it was very creepy for her.

He began to lick the drops of blood that had fallen through her arms, bringing her hands to his shoulders. She wasn't sure if she shall let her hands touch him. He was really acting like a demon, and then she remembered the conversation she had had with Shizuru the previous night. Maybe Hiei's instincts were finally awakening?

She saw his crimson eyes looking at her. He had finished. But he brought his face nearer hers. Her heart was beating frenetically. She was scared, to tell the truth. Was he going to… kiss her? A voice of her mind told her that she wouldn't mind it so much, and she felt how her eyelids were falling.

'So beautiful…' he whispered when his lips were mere inches from hers.

That's when Botan's eyes snapped open. Hiei would _never_ say that!

She put her hands on his chest and separated him from her.

'Hiei…' she said nervous. He was looking at her with need. 'I think…' she sighed. 'I didn't want to think about it, but, maybe this is the reason.' She said grabbing the necklace Yusuke had given her some days ago.

She broke the superior part of the little bottle and then spilled the contents to the floor.

Hiei blinked and looked at her. Now his expression was unreadable.

'I think this had some kind of perfume that was attracting you demons.' She said sadly. 'Now you don't see me beautiful, right?' she said with a little snort. Hiei remained silence.

'Why didn't you drop it before?' he finally asked.

Botan sighed again. 'Because Yusuke gave it to me as a symbol of our friendship. I didn't want to think that there was an ulterior motive.' She said sadly. She felt her eyes watering. 'I didn't think he would do something like this to me.'

She was really broken, Hiei noted. He wanted to tell her that Yusuke was an idiot, but that he was sure he was not meaning anything bad. He also wanted to tell her that that perfume or whatever was not truly the cause of his actions. But he couldn't make himself say anything.

'Well…' she said standing up. 'Now the demons won't go after me. So, my life becomes normal again. No demons, no barrier…' she looked at him with a sad smile. 'And you won't have to look after me all day. You can go now to the Demon World, Hiei.'

He nodded slowly and then he saw her flying on her oar. She was going to her apartment. She was going to cry. He knew it.

* * *

When he found her she was lying on her bed, crying, of course. He wanted to do something. But he felt as if he was no one to do so.

Then the phone rang. After some rings Botan grabbed it lazily and put it on her ear.

'Hi…'

'Oh, hi, Yukina.' Botan said sadly.

He heard his sister talking quite a lot.

'Oh, really? That's great!' She exclaimed intending to sound happy, but her voice betrayed her.

'No, nothing's wrong.' She answered again.

She snorted with a little smile. 'Yes, of course. I'm so happy for you!' she finalized.

'I come to see you tomorrow. Bye.'

Botan hung up the phone and stood there, looking at the ceiling. Her sobs began again when she looked at a page in that book she was always bringing.

He stood there, looking at her from the window until she fell asleep.

Then he entered into the room. He was tempted to touch her face. He had wanted to do so for a long time now, but he thought that she wouldn't have a deep sleep, and that may awake her. And if she saw him there, she would scare herself out again.

So he looked at the book next to her. It was open in a very specific page. And he knew just by looking at it that that page was the reason she had cried.

There was Kuwabara's photo. He was going to die the following day. And the worst of all… he was going to kill him? He was shocked. It couldn't be real, now could it? He remembered Botan saying that the Book was always right.

And that she read the deaths with a time of seven days.

She knew that this was going to happen.

She knew that Hiei was going to kill Kuwabara.

She had told him just a few hours ago that she didn't believe that he would do something terrible. This was indeed terrible. She had lied. That's why she had been so annoying telling him those stories. She wanted him to change his mind. All what she did… was for Kuwabara. That's why she brought him into their conversations. She wanted to save him. She wanted him. Now it all made sense. It was a horrible sense for him. But it was what it was.

He thought about going to Demon World, what she had told him… another way to protect Kuwabara. He felt furious. So, in the end, all she did with him was to not see Kuwabara dead. Well, now she would see him dead. Hiei told himself, and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a Step Between Life and Death**

 **Chapter 8: The crash**

Botan had to wake up. She knew it. She had to work. She had to change into her kimono and deliver souls to the Spirit World, as she had done practically each day since she remembers being a ferry girl. But she just couldn't do it. She didn't have the energy to open her eyes, they felt to be glued by her shades. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to live that day, because she knew what was going to happen, and she wanted by all costs that it didn't. But she just hadn't been able to prevent it. And even if she could go and talk to Hiei one more time, she didn't feel like doing so. Her world had fallen down. Her best friend had betrayed her, and because of that, she felt useless. If she meant that little to Yusuke, what a few worlds would be able to change Hiei's mind? She was too innocent. That wasn't going to happen. She, just a human soul, couldn't change a powerful demon's mind just by telling him stories.

After half an hour of being awaken but with her eyes closed, she brushed them with her hands to open them. Even if she was a dreamy, stupid, and clumsy girl who felt as the world had break right on her nose, she was still a strong woman who had come over some hardships. She saw her book next to her. She wasn't smiling. She knew that the day had to come, and she had to be strong enough to affront it, and to keep her job. It was the day when one of her friends would die. And also, the day when another of her friends would sentence himself to death.

She tightened her eyes and mouth. She didn't want that to happen. It was just... Too bad to be possible! It was unfair. They didn't deserve it. Now that she had made friends with Hiei...

She breathed at that last thought and that gave her the strength to stand up from bed. She walked stumbling toward the living room and sat on the sofa. -next to it there were several pamphlets about different courses for ferry girls and other spiritual workers. There was one about being a spirit detective trainer, another about dealings with demons, another about the paperwork of Spirit World… Botan looked throughout them and noticed that all the courses she was interested she had already done them.

Then she noticed a posted hanging on one of the walls. It was one of those things that you're used to see so you don't repair on them. But she read what was on it, and got confused.

Rules of the ferry girls:

You must send the souls to the Hall of the Palace of Spirit World.

You must not persuade the souls decision on it's future for the Doors of Justice.

You must not let a soul return to life (except if it is marked on the Book of Enma).

You must not interact in any way with the familiars of a soul.

You must not communicate openly with living beings.

You must not visit pages of the Book of Enma that are off of the current day.

You must not prevent a death from happening.

You must not fall in love.

She had read those rules several times… but she noticed, that that had been long ago. If she had cared to reread them once in a while, probably she wouldn't have broken so many of them. But then, maybe she wouldn't have come to be the chief ferry girl.

Botan noticed that those rules weren't strictly necessary, I mean, they weren't made to have a better control of the souls, they were made to have a greater control of the ferry girls, and to avoid them to cross the line between the Death and the Life. They were made to keep them in Spirit World, because if they broke those rules, they would have a feeling growing on their souls about what would be to live again. And that was something that could not happen. Ferry girls would be distracted, and, if they had the idea of living in the living world with artificial bodies, the world would soon be overpopulated, because souls wouldn't leave to never come again, the would die, and return as dead people with new bodies.

And thinking about it, Botan acknowledged that it was true. She really had a longing to live again, she really wanted to live between humans, and have great time with her human friends. She then noticed that she was putting Spirit World in danger. She was the soul that could be the first to change the Spiritual beings attitude. If she broke the rule of 'not prevent a death', and if she could get along with it, something big would probably happen to Spirit World.

But even knowing that, she did want to break that rule. Because she wanted to stay with her friends. And she wanted to stay with all of her friends. She didn't want to miss their faces, because she wanted to be able of seeing them every day. She didn't want to imagine their laughter and then remember their deaths. She wanted to feel their warmth. She wanted to feel that cozy feeling when Kuwabara said stupid things that made everyone laugh. And she wanted to feel Hiei's arms around her again, and she didn't want to let him go. She wouldn't let go of him, because if he was with her, he wouldn't die.

But he was not there. Her arms her empty. So she couldn't be sure anymore. Her eyer watered again. She hugged her knees to feel something warm, but the loneliness she felt about the possibility of not seeing him anymore was unbearable. It was so strong that she didn't have the time to think why would she hurt more Hiei's death than Kuwabara's.

She felt the urge to do something, so she grabbed something to eat and stuffed it into her mouth. It didn't taste a thing. Her tears plugged up her gaze, and she lost the strength to keep chewing. Then her communicator rang.

She picked it up lazily and looked at Koenma's face on the screen.

'Botan! What happens! It's midday and you haven't delivered a soul!' her boss shouted.

'Midday' she said monotonously in a whisper.

'Botan? Something's wrong?' the prince asked worried.

Botan averted her gaze.

'I... No, sir. It's nothing.' she answered dropping some tears.

Botan heard her boss sigh on the other side. She decided to tell him half of her problem. The part that at that moment was hurting the least.

'I discovered why the demons were after me. Yusuke had given me some kind of perfume that attracted them...' she said in a weak voice.

Koenma looked shocked, but he frowned immediately.

'I threw it away!' she said with anger. 'Now I don't have the problem with the demons so Hiei has left.' she added, and her eyes filled with even more tears. And she had brought out that topic… 'Why would Yusuke do that? Has he even think of me as a friend?'

Koenma saw her disappointment, her loneliness and sorrow. And he felt so guilty, because he was one of the involved in the crime.

'Botan, I'll leave you off for today. You don't have to work. But... Don't put your anger on Yusuke, he might have had a reason to do that. Instead, go and visit your other friends.' the boss advised her. 'they'll cheer you up, Botan.'

Botan nodded weakly and closed the communicator.

It was true. She had to go and visit the Kuwabara's. After all, Yukina had called her the day before to tell her that Kuwabara and her were officially a couple, and it had to be celebrated! After all that time Kuwabara finally achieved it… though it may bring worse consequences than living a lonely life. She didn't want to think about the events that would happen later, and about the sorrow that would overcome Yukina. She had to be strong, she had to be happy for her friends, and she had to try once again. She couldn't give up just some hours before everything happened. So she changed clothes, washed her face and went out of the house.

It was a sunny day. The birds were chipping and there was a sweet breeze in the air. She realized that she was walking alone, perfectly fine and safe, without the fear of any demon lurking for her. She was on her human body, and the feeling of stepping the ground and to feel its pressure against her feet made her feel free, human. If she could stay like this, she didn't have to think about the responsibilities of sending souls to the heavens. She didn't have to think about the dead, because what mattered in the human World were the living.

* * *

Finally she reached the building where the Kuwabara's lived. After they opened the door and saw her on the doorframe, they hugged her with a lot of love. A little smile was on her face appeared on her face as she felt their warmth. On theirs, they had shinning smiles, even on Shizuru's. She was full of tendernesse for the accomplished love of her brother.

They asked where was Hiei, and Botan explained to them the same she had told Koenma. 'Damn Urameshi!' Kuwabara cursed. 'I can't believe he put you in danger consciously! If I had known it, I would have protected you, Botan! Well, I would have ripped that pendant of your neck!'

Yukina and Shizuru frowned, wondering why would Yusuke have done something like that.

'This doesn't make any sense… I mean, you are probably his second favorite girl, first being Keiko.' Shizuru explained. 'And he has protected you since I remember you, and he even has sacrifice himself to save you.'

'It is weird.' Yukina added with another frown. 'He has matured. Now he's an adult, and I think he knows of the things he should, and shouldn't do. He should have known that this can't be considered as a joke.'

Botan looked at her friends with a sad smile. They were concerned.

'I doubt that he would do this to laugh at you. There must be something…' Shizuru continued wondering.

She was happy to have visited them. They were sure that Yusuke hadn't mean any harm to her. If she had stayed home, she probably would have developed some grudge against him, and probably it would have been completely meaningless.

With her mind a little more calm, she decided to act as if nothing bad happened and ask the questions her friends were expecting to listen from her.

'So, who said it first?' Botan asked the couple at last.

They grew hot on the face, looked at each other and averted their gazes.

Botan smiled.

'Wasn't it you, Kuwabara? You've told her plenty of times.' she said with a sly smirk. 'How did you tell her this time to make her say yes?'

'Well, yeah, I kind of did it, but...' he said softly blushing of emotion. He looked at Yukina, she was smiling softly, and her calmness made him breath out and begin to explain. 'I was so confused. Normally, when I told her my feelings, I would just explode them without thinking about the stupid things I was saying, and she would just smile, not understanding me. But since a couple of days, I haven't said as much as before, I've been containing myself to not make her uncomfortable… but then, if I helped her to pick up a glass on a high shelf, she would turn red, and I don't know why, but it wasn't just to not make her uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything like that anymore because it became difficult for me too. Even if the love I felt for her had been real before, then I understood how much she means to me, and telling her my feelings made me nervous, so nervous that I lost the confidence to tell her…god, this doesn't make any sense…' Yukina giggled at that.

Then Kuwabara realized that Yukina had listened to all of that and turned even more embarrassed. Botan laughed hard at his cuteness.

Shizuru decided to take Yukina to her room to let Kuwabara explain to Botan with more confidence. Even if Yukina loved to hear Kuwabara talking, she understood that it was enough embarrassing.

'Then something unexpected happened.' Kuwabara continued looking at the door where his girlfriend had disappeared into. ' As I was studying at night for the exams, once in a while I fell asleep on the chair. So, two days ago, I was half asleep when I heard her footsteps. She was on my doorframe. She walked towards me so slowly that only our breaths could be heard. And then she put a blanket on my shoulders. I thought, 'Oh, sweet Yukina', but then she caressed my hair, with the grace of her people and then put one of her hands on my shoulder and leaned against me. I could swear that her lips were whispering encouraging words on my hair. And then I wondered if she felt something similar as I did for her, but it looked so surreal!'

'Wow... How cute...' Botan awed. 'Then what?' she asked with anticipation.

Then the next day, well, you see, each time that we crossed glances it felt as if the World stopped. I felt myself grinning stupidly and she was with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Then, she would brush my arm when he passed by me. When I'd look at her back, she would be walking with the grace of a confident woman. And it was one of those times when I couldn't resist.'. He said with defeat.

'Huh? You did what?'

'Well, it looked as if she had been waiting for a moment when I'd be near the corridor, so there would be little space for two people, and then, she passed by me and brushed my back. She continued walking, but I followed her and grabbed her hand, I spined her around and looked at her. She was surprised at first. But immediately she blend her head and smiled with a little laugh. I called her name in a raspy voice, I had to tell her! But I was too nervous! But then she said, 'Kazuma, I think that I have the same feeling as you.' then she took my hand with her other hand.' He explained looking at the ceiling, as if he was watching an apparition.

' Woah, woah, hold on! So it was her?' Botan exclaimed.

'Then, I probably did the lamest thing ever…' he continued growing in embarrassment. Botan looked at him with mischief. 'Don't tell the others, Botan!' Botan just grinned, assuring him she wouldn't do that. 'Ok, I said something lame like 're-really? You su-sure? I mean! You know I l-love you. You know, right? As a woman. So... Do you really... L-love m-me? Me?' and she answered 'yes!' so I took her up and spined her around and embraced her and I was so happy…!' Kuwabara continued.

Botan laughed. He ignored her laugh because he was so entranced in the moment of his reminiscence.

'And I'm still happy. I think I'll always be happy.' he concluded and settled down.

Botan smiled. 'I'm so happy for you. I really wanted to see this moment come to reality. You really deserve it.' She was saying those words with sincerity, and just for a moment, she was truly happy that it had happened. Just seeing Kuwabara smiling like that, was worth the try.

Kuwabara grinned and hugged Botan in a friendly way.

'At last I've got the girl!'

* * *

After having a great and cheerful lunch, they watched a movie on the TV. And somewhere in the end of the movie, the bell rang. When Botan stood up to open the door, she saw there the oldest couple of the group: Yusuke and Keiko.

Botan was surprised to see Yusuke grinning with his usual smile, as if nothing happened. 'Hi, Botan, I see you're fine!' He told her, but he brushed her off immediately, a thing that bothered her. Just then she felt Keiko hugging her, and it comforted the girl somehow.

'So here we've got the man!' Yusuke shouted to the guys on the sofa.

What he didn't expected was Kuwabara jumping to him and stamping his fist into his face. 'How dare you!' Kuwabara shouted.

'Kuwabara! What's wrong with you? This is the way you show happiness?' Kuwabara was still fuming. 'I don't want to know what does he do with Yukina…' he muttered with sarcasm.

'Shut up, Stupid! How dare you?' kuwabara shouted. Now he was mad and sort of embarrassed.

'What? What's happening?' Yusuke asked confused. He looked at his friends. Yukina and Shizuru were frowning with confusion, Keiko was as surprised and confused as him, and Botan was looking at the floor, as if she was ashamed to be there, or something.

'You are the one who gave Botan a perfume that attracted demons, right? And you lied to her saying it was a symbol of your friendship!' Kuwabara accused.

Botan was nervous. What was Yusuke going to say, now? Yusuke looked at them and blinked a few times.

'Aaaah! So you found out!' Yusuke told Botan without remorse. He was grinning, unexpectedly. 'How did it go with Hiei? Did he do something…?' He asked slyly.

'What? What're you saying, Yusuke? Why did you do it?' Botan asked angry.

'Oh, man… what a shame…' He said defeated. 'I hoped it had lasted a little bit more… '

Botan looked bad at him.

'A little bit more? Did you want to let me in danger even more days? Do you know how much I've suffered?' She asked him gravely. 'It must have been funny for you, wasn't it? You thought that I was stupid and that i would find out, didn't you? So, yeah! I found out! And I had suspicions some days ago, too, but you know what? I didn't want to believe it! I didn't want to believe that the person who I considered my best friend lied to me and put me in danger!'

'I didn't lie to you, Botan! I gave you that because I wanted you to not feel alone! To have something that remind you of us!' Yusuke answered. 'But the perfume… I'm so sorry, ok? I had to do it! I know that it looks crazy, but it was the only way to keep you nearer us.' He explained in a lower tone. 'If there was a danger upon you, Koenma would put your protection under our hands, and that's what we did!'

Botan looked at him angrily. 'You did? You didn't! You put it all on Hiei! What part was he playing in all of this?' She shouted upset.

Yusuke sighed again and his features changed from something similar to anger to sadness and worry.

'Because he was having the same problem as you.' He explained briefly. 'I wanted to bring him closer to us, too. I'm sorry Botan. I know that he wasn't the best company to you…'

'What? I wouldn't say that!' She defended herself.

Yusuke chucked.

'I know.' Botan looked at him surprised. 'Did you think that I would let you alone with that demon, when me myself gave you a charm that make demons attracted to you?' He asked.

There was a silence after Yusuke's words that made all of the friends look at each other. Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina and Keiko had been silent all of that time, because they thought that they had to let their friends talk about it. But now, as it it had been telepathy, they decided to continue silent, as if they weren't there, to not call the attention of the quarrelers. This conversation was turning to be quite interesting.

'Wait! You've been watching me? The entire time?' Botan asked him at last. She had been with her eyes open as oranges looking at the boy.

'Well... Not the entire entire time… When you two were too cheesy I left but...'

'What?' Botan asked red of fury and embarrassment. 'What do you mean!' She asked standing on her ground. 'So, after spying on US, that we weren't doing anything inappropriate…' She counted back.

'Not, my flowers…' Yusuke muttered.

Botan groaned. 'You didn't helped me! I could have been killed!' She shouted again.

Yusuke looked at her some seconds and yawned.

'Nope. I was there, and I wasn't even needed. Hiei was always by your side, and you've made friends with him! Can you let it go, Botan? You know? We're friends, I love you very much and you have had a thrilling week with friendship, love and lustful demons after months of boreness. Accept it! It's been fun!' Yusuke beamed. ' Now, I'd like to celebrate the newborn couple of the group.' After saying that, he turned to his friends, who, after all the quarrel, they had decided that Yusuke had only intended good, so it was ok with them.

But Botan was furious. How had he talked to her like that? As if she didn't matter a thing! And he thought that what he had done was a favor… as if! If he had known the headaches she had had because of the prank…

She fumed and went to Shizuru's bedroom and slammed the door.

Well, yes! Maybe Yusuke had had some kind of good intention. It was true that she had had been able to spend more time with her friends, and it had been fun to get to know Hiei more… but what Yusuke didn't comprehend was the mess that she was experiencing. Yusuke didn't know that Hiei was going to kill Kuwabara, she did.

After some minutes of kicking the cushion, Shizuru knocked on the door and entered.

'Hey Botan.' she greeted her. She went to sit by her side. She looked at her friend with a sad and understanding smile. 'You miss him, right?'

'Huh?' Botan asked surprised and confused. What she was feeling now was anger! Towards Yusuke! She didn't miss him! She didn't want him to come to the room, and hug her, and tell her once again that he was sorry and that she was his best girl friend!

She wasn't hoping that to happen, not a chance…Thought it would have been nice… She thought sadly.

'Hiei…' Shizuru said unexpectedly. Now she was thinking of her quarrel with Yusuke and she brings Hiei out? 'Now that you're safe he's gone, right?'

She sighed and realized something. Maybe that part was true, too… if instead of Yusuke, Hiei would appear by the door, she'd positively be sure that she'd come instantly happy. She'd be happy because she'd see him again, but if he was there, he'd be near Kuwabara… so again, she'd have to prefer not to see him.

'I guess...' Botan said quietly. Her eyes got watered instantaneously when she heard the longing in her voice.

I'm sure he'll come back.' Shizuru told Botan, she held her by the shoulders and Botan rested her head on Shizuru.

'I don't know.' She whispered. 'You were right. He was also affected. He must have been staying here because he was affected by that perfume… He will never come back to me...'

She snoozed. She hadn't realized till now how much she longed for his presence. 'I'm not sure if I want him to come back. Because if he does, he will not come for me.'

Shizuru squeezed her.

'You don't know. You can't be sure...'

'But it's Hiei we're talking about, Shizuru. Even if he has been a wonderful friend this week, I doubt that his pride, job and life would let him to keep that role with me, a simple ferry girl...'

Shizuru rolled her eyes.

'Why not? And you're the freaking chief ferry girl, Botan! And even if he was affected by the perfume, I doubt that he'd lie about his affections for you.' Botan's eyes snapped open. 'I'd say more, if he didn't care for you, I doubt that he would have protected you as much as he's done.'

'We're still talking about friendship, aren't we?' Botan asked fidgeting with her fingers.

Shizuru chucked and knocked her on the head. 'If you still want to believe that… Anyway! If he doesn't come back he'll become the most idiot demon in the world!' Shizuru said as a counter back.

Botan giggled with her cheeks flushed.

'By the way, Botan… did you change your shower gel?' Shizuru asked after a while, since the girls were looking at some magazines.

'Huh? No… Why?'

Shizuru flipped one of the pages.

'It's just that… this wednesday the guys were talking about what you smelled like… as it was provoked by the perfume…'

Botan's eyes snapped open full of curiosity.

'Really? What did they say?'

Shizuru snorted at her.

'Well, Yusuke said that you smelled like Keiko.' at that Botan approved with her head. 'And Hiei said that you smelled like Botan, as always.' She said with a wicked smile.

Botan's heart flipped inside of her, and she thought she was gonna explode. It may haven't mean anything, because Hiei could have lied… but… if he didn't…'

'The guys said that maybe it was because he didn't like anyone.' Shizuru continued because she noticed that her friend was close to a heart attack.

'Oh…' Botan sighed with an unwanted deception.

Shizuru laughed at the obviousness of her friend. How did Botan not notice of what was she feeling?

'Anyway… Kurama said that you smelled as coconut.' Shizuru said with a whisper.

'Coconut?' Botan asked confused. 'Wait… the shower gel… it's you who always uses that coconut gel shower!' Botan shouted at her friend utterly surprised.

Shizuru became all red in a sudden.

Botan started to laugh.

'Oh gosh! I didn't notice anything! So Kurama, uh?' Botan asked pocking at Shizuru's side.

Shizuru tried to stop her hands.

'Stop it, Botan! It tickles!' She laughed as Botan ticked her. 'It's not fair!'

'No, no! It's my vengeance! You didn't tell me you like Kurama!' Botan continued wickedly.

Then some knocks were heard on the door and the girls put themselves together.

'Enter.' Shizuru said.'

The one who opened the door was Kurama, who was smiling with his usually calm smile.

Both girls looked at each other and they asked the other telepathically if he could have heard it.

'Hi, girls.' he greeted them normally.

'Hi, Kurama.' The girls said while sitting straight on the bed. 'Here, take a sit.' Shizuru pointed to a chair.

The man sat down.

'It's nice to see that they're finally together, huh?' Kurama asked referring to Kuwabara and Yukina, of course.

'Yeah! It's good that Yukina has finally understood love'. Botan said with a little smile. 'Kuwabara looks sooo happy!'

Kurama nodded and then looked at the girls, who were static. 'So, what're you doing here?'

Shizuru and Botan looked at their eyes.

'Well… we were talking… it's nice and fun that they're together, but we couldn't stand their 'lovely' attitude anymore.' Botan explained.

Kurama chucked a bit. 'I see… I've come here for the same reason… I guess… ' He said looking at Shizuru.

'Good.' Botan said to break that weird silence. 'Have you seen Hiei? I thought he would visit you before he went to the Demon World…' Somehow it was the first thing that she thought of asking him.

'Oh, yes. But he just wanted to talk about some things. He explained to me all the deal with that necklace Yusuke gave you. But he told me that he's not going to Makai today.' He informed her.

Botan coughed. 'No? What's the meaning of this? I told him...' Botan babbled hysterically.

Shizuru and Kurama looked at her confused. She was trembling.

'Do you know where he is?' Botan asked Kurama.

'He was coming here… I told him that we were reuniting as Kuwabara and Yukina had gotten together.' He explained calmly.

'You did what?' Botan shouted standing up in a jump. Fear was on her features as she looked at Kurama with incredulity.

'I told him very calmly so he wouldn't turn berserk.' Kurama explained trying to calm Botan down.

'I have to go.' She said and fled from the room.

'Botan!' Shizuru shouted her name.

The couple just looked at each other wondering. It was indeed a weird reaction, Shizuru thought. Even more after what Botan had told her how much she wanted him to come. Why was she desperate to keep him in demon world, now?

* * *

After hearing Kurama say that Kuwabara finally had made advances with his sister, his rage became more evident.

He had to go and kill that human! How did he dare?

He was indignated. He had spent all day wondering what good traits had Kuwabara that were so good, that would make Botan prefer him over himself. He was utterly confused. Why on earth was he willing for a woman to care for him in a special way? When did it change? When did Botan's presence became so important to him? When did the thought of seeing her having feeling for another man hurt him? He had wanted to kill Kuwabara, just because he was the man Botan loved. But then he thought about the sadness that would overcome Botan… and he thought better. He wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't. It was as it had always been, him a lonely fellow, and her, a happy and cheery ferry girl. She deserved it. So he would have had to let Botan go.

But then Kurama told him that Kuwabara and his sister had finally become a couple! What did all of this mean? He had decided to let Botan go and have a happiness next to Kuwabara, but he hadn't thought about Kuwabara's willings, too. It was obvious since forever that he had been in love with his sister. So he didn't give a shit about Botan, huh?

When he entered Kuwabara's house by the window, he found himself in Kuwabara's bedroom, and in front of him, he saw Kuwabara and Yukina kissing.

'What are you doing ?' Hiei asked, trying to control his fury.

They jumped breaking the kiss and separated from each other, embarrassed and annoyed.

'Oh, Hiei, hi!' Kuwabara greeted gnashing his teeth. 'I didn't know you too had heard about us!'

He ignored his stupid question and looked at Yukina, who was coming towards him.

"How are you doing, Hiei?' Yukina asked sweetly, though she wasn't looking at him straight in the eye, she was still embarrassed of being seen kissing a guy.

'Fine.' He told harshly to his sister and moved her away. 'What's the meaning of this?' He asked to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara blinked his eyes confused. 'What? Are you jealous or something?' He asked braggart. 'Couldn't you believe that I would get a girlfriend before you?'

Hiei ignored his second stupid question.

'You don't give a fuck about Botan, right?' the koorime menaced.

'What? What's with Botan?' Kuwabara asked putting his hands up as defense.

'You ignore her and go with another woman knowing that you're hurting her.' He continued angry, showing the blade of his katana.

'What? Botan… It can't be! She's just a friend! She's like a sister to me! I wouldn't hurt her!' He looked at Hiei's scary eyes, why was he acting like this? 'For me there's always been Yukina!' Kuwabara defended himself again. 'I won't oppose you if you wan't to stay with Botan!' He shouted to him, understanding that Hiei was misunderstanding something.

Hiei assembled his katana, full of fury. 'You hurt her and then you give her to me as if she was an object!' he screamed and pointed the tip of the blade to his throat.

'Wait!' Kuwabara said one last time. Hiei saw disconcert in Kuwabara's eyes. He didn't see malice, he didn't see lies. He saw kindness and the willing to calm him.

* * *

Botan was running the corridor as a crazy woman. She opened each room of the apartment, searching for Kuwabara or Hiei. Keiko and Yusuke where still in the living room, and asked something like 'Botan, what's up?' when they saw her face. Then, when she turned a corner, she saw Yukina with a worried expression coming towards her hurriedly.

'Botan! Hiei… and Kuwabara!' she said pointing at Kuwabara's room.

Botan nodded next to her and run towards Kuwabara's room, when she entered, she saw Hiei aiming at Kuwabara with his katana. The taller boy stamped to the wall.

'No!' She shouted without stopping running towards them.

There was silence. Kuwabara had closed his eyes.

A minute later, Kuwabara found himself against the wall, without any harm, with the shrimp of Hiei few feet from him, with a shocked expression. His katana was clinging on the floor. His arms laid down next to his body, and embracing his waist there were a pair of arms. Then he noticed some sobbing. It was Botan. She had stopped Hiei from killing him. After some seconds of realization, he dropped off the air that had stuck in his lungs and walked away from the pair.

He looked at the pair. Botan was still hugging him, and Hiei was still staring at the wall paralyzed, though his chest was rising and falling heavily for his strong breaths.

Seconds later the rest of the group appeared on the door frame.

'What has happened?' Asked Yusuke loudly.

When he saw the couple he gasped, as everyone else, and they remained silent.

Hiei, hearing Yusuke, woke up from his blankness and took one of Botan's hands from his waist. Slowly, he turned to look at her. She released him and wiped her tears with her other hand.

He felt the urge to kneel by her side, to hug her, to apologize to her, to try to stop her tears. But then he realized that he had just been about to kill her friend, so he felt he was not the one to do that. He let go of her arm, defeated. But Botan gasped when she noticed it, and she grasped his arm again, to rest her forehead on it.

He closed his eyes and tried to digest what was happening, while the others were observing the situation dumbfounded and tenderly.

But the moment was broken when a light emerged in the middle of the room and a floating baby appeared.

'Koenma!?' Yusuke shouted.

'George, take her.' The King of Spirit World commanded.

Then the blue ogre appeared into the portal too and took Botan into his arms. She, acknowledging the presence, let go of Hiei and let the ogre carry her.

'What? What's happening?' Yusuke asked confused.

Hiei turned to the Spirit World ruler, confused and angry.

'She has broken the unbreakable rule of Spirit World. She has prevented a death to happen. By doing so, now she will pay this death with her own. Her soul is sentenced to disappeared.

'What?' All of the group shouted. 'How can you do this?'

'Isn't there another way?'

Hiei looked at Botan's face. Did she know that this was going to happen. She was looking at him, smiling sadly. Yes, she knew it. So she had done all of that for them? She knew she was going to die, but she wanted her friends to remain happy.

'Did you think that they can be happy without you?' He shouted at her. 'Did you think that your presence was less important than Kuwabara's or mine's?' He asked loudly at her, angry.

Botan let her tears fall freely. Yes, she had thought it.

'I cannot let you go with her, Koenma!' Yusuke shouted this time.

'I'm sorry Yusuke. If I let Botan go caos would come to Earth and Heaven.

'But you knew that this was going to happen!' Yusuke shouted angrily at him. 'You did, right? Why did you let this happen? Why did you manipulate us to make this happen? I thought you loved Botan as much as we do!'

'And I do, of course. Believe me, this hurts me a lot.' Koenma said sternly. 'But I cannot…'

'Can't we do a judgement?' Kurama intervened. Everyone looked at him. 'Aren't you the King of Spirit World? Aren't all should judged after their deaths to go to heaven or hell?' Kurama continued calmly, but there was a fierce glare in his eyes, the one that appeared when he was disposed to kill for someone. 'If she's your friend, and you are the king, you should be able to prepare a judgement for her. There must be witnesses and different points of view that will make sure if Botan is guilty or innocent. And if the only solution is to end with her soul.' Kurama ended.

Koenma considered the proposal. Then he looked at Botan. His chief ferry girl, his best friend. The girl who had had a short life and had been granted a good position in Spirit World to compensate it. The girl who longed to be with humans and that fell in love with a demon.

She was guilty of a lot of things. She had broken so many ferry girl rules. She had caused ruckus in Spirit World. But he was still her protector. And he had to save her, somehow.

'Ok. The judgement will be held in a month. Until then, Botan will be imprisoned in Spirit World's dungeons. Each of you is only able to visit her once.' He informed them.

Then with another bright light, they disappeared.


End file.
